Butterlfy DracoHarry
by Matjes
Summary: Harry hat Voldemort besiegt, aber niemand glaubt ihm. Seine Freunde wollen sich persönlich an ihm rächen, weshalb sie Harry verzaubern. Draco findet Harry und somit nimmt die Geschichte ihren Lauf. DracoHarry


**Disclaim:** Alles was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat und in den Büchern vorkommt, gehört nicht mir. Allein die Storyline und die Idee gehören mir, mir, mir. Eventuelle Gleichheiten mit einer anderen FF, sind nicht gewollt und auch nicht bewusst getan worden. Ich habe weder gespitzelt noch gestohlen.

**Zur FF:** Die Charakter könnten etwas anders sein als im Buch. Voldemort ist tot, wird aber nicht näher erläutert. Die FF spielt im 7 Schuljahr in der Mitte, ab Januar. Außerdem wurde sie für den WB geschrieben und ist noch jedem außer der Autorin unbekannt.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry Nebenpairing: Theodor/Blaise, Ron/Hermine

**Warnung:** Slash, Dark-Harry, etwas kitschig, übertriebener Uke-Harry 

**Stand der FF:** Beendet

**Teile: 3:** Prolog/1.Kapitel/Epilog

**Überschrift:** Butterfly – Verletzt/Geheilt

**Geschrieben: **von 2005-08-10 bis 2005-09-07

**Autor:** Matjes

**Schrift:** Times New Roman

**Wörter:** 26.062

**Vorwort:**_So, die FF wurde für einen WB geschrieben, der aber leider nur zwei Teilnehmer hatte... meine FF wurde der Zweite Platz, weil die andere doch etwas besser war. Aber auch wurde mir gesagt, dass meine FF ideenreich ist. Vielleicht einbisschen gequetscht, aber eigetlich gut. Nun ich habe, als ich die FF geschrieben habe, mir eine Skizze gemacht, wie Butterfly aussehen könnte und die will ich euch nicht vorenthalten. Jeder der sich Butterfly nicht vorstellen kann, kann ja mal meine Skizze dazu sehen. Wie gesagt nur eine Skizze und dementsprechend farblos und nur eingescannt. Ich kamm noch nicht dazu es zu bearbeiten. So jedenfalls hab ich mir Butterfly ausgemalt und nach dem Bild beschrieben. _**__**

_http/www.shadow-forest.de/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid59&sid_**__**

_Eigentlich währe nichts mehr groß zusagen, außer ich hoffe die FFgefällt euch und ihr schreibt einpaar Kommentare, wie ihr sie fandet, oder was ich hätte anders machen sollen._

**Beta:** Meine große Ellen - ein großes Danke an sie, dass sie mir diese FF korrigiert hat -

**Butterfly – Verletzt/Geheilt**

**Prolog**

Es war vorbei und trotz allem schien nichts vorbei. Der Krieg war beendet, die „gute" Seite hatte gesiegt. Der letzte Schlag vor der kompletten Veränderung war geschehen und nun würde alles neu aufgebaut werden.

Dass es so endete, hätte keiner geahnt. Dass so aber nun auch keiner glaubte, dass er ihn besiegt hatte, war umso deprimierender. Keiner glaubte daran, dass es so schnell gegangen sein konnte. Dass es ein Zufall war und keine Planung dahinter.

Dass auch gewisse Verluste ihn nieder machten, bezweifelte jeder. Lieber verachteten sie ihn, weil er in ihren Augen das Licht suchte, obwohl er nichts getan hatte.

Dabei war er der einzige, der ihn besiegen konnte. Er allein. Und zwar schon seit seiner Geburt.

Doch anstatt ihn zu feiern, ließen sie ihn fallen, wie eine alte Schachfigur, die Risse bekam und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war.

**1. Kapitel**

Ein leises und gequältes Maunzen hallte durch die Gänge. Doch nur der Mondschein schien es zu bemerken und hoffte mit den Strahlen Trost zu spenden. Keiner hörte das klägliche Jammern, dabei strahlte es eine große Traurigkeit aus, die jeden zum Schluchzen gebracht hätte.

Nur ein einziges Bild hing in dem Gang und dieses war leer, hatte schon vor mehreren Stunden die Flucht ergriffen, weil es gesehen hatte, was passiert war. Scheinbar hatte es Angst, als Zeuge angesprochen zu werden und so konnte es einfach behaupten, es war nicht zuhause.

Einfach niemand beachtete das kleine Wesen, welches auch noch verletzt war. Und kurz bevor der Mond von Wolken verdeckt wurde, sackte das kleine Wesen entgültig in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen, um in die erlösende Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Draco seufzte gequält auf. Seit dem Tod Lord Voldemorts, wurden Schwarzmagier geschnitten. Es hatte sich kein Stück geändert. Vorurteile waren in Umlauf und egal ob man auf der „weißen" Seite gekämpft hatte, Schwarzmagier blieben für jeden Schwarzmagier.

War er froh, dass seine Familie und er die richtige Seite gewählt hatten. So waren sie heil und nicht wie manche andere in Askaban. Auch wenn manche Regeln bescheuert wurden.

Was ihn aber besonders aufregte, war die Intoleranz der Magierwelt. Gut, er hatte Potter nie richtig leiden können, aber er glaubte ihm. Glaubte, dass der Schwarzhaarige am Tod des Lords beteiligt war.

Der plötzliche Tod war kein Zufall, genau so wenig wie der Unfall von Potter. Der Goldjunge hatte ein Ritual geplant und Voldemort durch die Hand der Untoten, gegen Dumbledores Willen, getötet. Er allein konnte dazu in der Lage sein. Kein anderer, da niemand mit Voldemort verbunden war.

Erneut seufzte der Blonde und schritt weiter die Gänge entlang. Durch diese Hilfe Potters, hatten viele Schwarzmagier fliehen können, die unschuldig waren. Der Krieg war zuende bevor er richtig anfing und die Hälfte der Zaubererwelt bezog es auf „Glücksfall".

Er beneidete Potter nicht gerade, denn nachdem was er hörte, schien der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich auf sich gestellt. Wird sogar mehr geschnitten, als die vermeintlichen Schwarzmagier und das nur, weil die Magier ihm die Schuld gaben, ihn hochgepriesen zu haben.

Wenn er sich nicht irrte, waren sogar Potters Freunde nicht mehr von diesem angetan, als hätte er die Schuld.

Bei ihm wäre das nie passiert, hätte Potter seine Hand angenommen, wären sie Freunde geworden, wenn nicht sogar mehr.

Denn zugegeben, er fand Potter irgendwie süß. Allein das Aussehen des Schwarzhaarigen und diese grünen, nein smaragdgrünen Augen. Der Schwarzhaarige sah einfach gut aus, mit der Ausnahme, dass er immer noch so Schlabberklamotten trug. Woher er die hatte, wusste er nicht.

Er fand den Schwarzhaarigen schon länger anziehend, auch wenn er dies nie zeigte. Ihm gefielen die langen, bis zum Knöchel gehenden Haare, die Potter seit einem Jahr so trug, dann diese fast schon feminine Figur. Schlank, dünn, zierlich und irgendwie sexy. Vom Quidditchtraining sah man recht wenig, zumal der Schwarzhaarige der kleinste aus seinem Jahrgang war, selbst von den Mädchen. Schade nur, dass er wirklich keinerlei ansehenswerten Klamotten hatte, denn sonst würden ihm Mädchen und Jungs reihenweise zu Füßen liegen.

Mit einem Schnaufer bog er um eine Ecke und hoffte keinen Schüler zu erwischen. Gut er durfte hier herum laufen, doch es war immer wieder ein Stress. Jeder Schüler hoffte bei ihm betteln zu können, sei es um Schonfrist, oder um Gnade. Er als Schulsprecher sollte doch nun wirklich respektvollbehandelt werden. Doch kaum einer tat dies wirklich, da er schließlich auch ein „Schwarzmagier" war. 

Er wollte gerade den Gang weiter laufen, als er ein kleines Häufchen an der Wand erblickte. Mrs. Noris hatte es scheinbar auch schon entdeckt, denn diese saß daneben und schleckte es führsorglich ab.

Draco wollte gerade weiter gehen, doch plötzlich erhob sich Mrs. Norris und schritt auf ihn zu. Mit einem tiefen Maunz schlängelte sie um ihn herum und schritt dann wieder zu dem Häufchen. So sah sich Draco gezwungen zu dem Wesen oder was es war, zu gehen.

Mit Schock stellte er fest, dass das kleine Wesen sich nicht bewegte und zudem mehr als ruiniert aussah. Als hätte ein Zauberer das kleine Wesen, als Versuchsexperiment genommen.

Vor ihm lag ein schwarzer Panther, nur war dieser so verzaubert, dass man kaum noch dieses Wesen herausfinden konnte. Das kleine Wesen, denn es war scheinbar ein Junges, hatte ein Horn eines Einhorns auf der Stirn, die Ohren waren keine runden, etwas spitzen Ohren eines Panters, sondern die eines Wassermenschen. Der kleine Panther hatte zudem drei Flügel, mit denen er unmöglich fliegen konnte. Einmal die Flügel eines weißen Vogels, dann die Flügel eines Dämons und danach noch die kleinen Flügel eines Schmetterlings. Sie reihten sich am Rücken entlang, wo auch Zacken hinab zum Schwanz sich schlängelten. Das Bauchfell war das Fell einer Langhaarkatze und buschig weich. Beide Vorderbeine hatten wie eine Art dicker Armreif, Schlangenhaut statt Fell. Und die Hinterbeine waren gar nicht mehr aus Fell, denn diese waren ähnlich wie Flossen und Fischschuppen. Dazu noch der Schwanz des Wesens, es war kein Panther Schwanz, sondern der Schwanz eines Drachens.

Das kleine Wesen war hauptsächlich schwarzbraun und wenn man wüsste, dass es so ein Wesen gebe, könnte man es vielleicht doch als süß bezeichnen, doch Draco wusste ziemlich genau, dass das kleine Wesen nur durch Zauberer so werden konnte.

Er wollte es gerade hochnehmen, als Mrs. Noris dazwischen ging und an dem Bauch des Kleinen leckte. Wieder war ein maunz von ihr zu hören und dadurch sah Draco es genau an. Das kleine Wesen war nicht nur verzaubert worden, es war auch noch schwer verletzt.

„Wer war das? Wer kann einem Wesen so was antun? Nicht nur die schmerzhaften Umwandlungen, nein auch noch richtig verletzen. Na warte, wenn ich die Übeltäter in die Finger bekomme", knurrte der Malfoyspross wütend und hob das kleine Tier etwas umständlich hoch. Schließlich war es erstens verletzt und zweitens um die 40 cm lang, ohne Schwanz und Beine.

„Ich werd mich um dich kümmern und dann deinen Besitzer aufsuchen. Wenn dieser dann dumm kommt, werde ich ihn für dich bestrafen, mein Kleiner", flüsterte Draco leise und somit schritt er, den Panther auf seinem Arm, gleich Richtung Kerker.

Er war froh, dass er seit dem 6, Schuljahr ein Einzelzimmer hatte, da seine Bodyguards sitzen geblieben waren und Blaise mit Theodor ein Zimmer teilte. So wunderte sich keiner richtig darüber, was er alles in seinem Zimmer hatte. Von Zaubertränke bis hin zu gewöhnlichen Gegenständen. Zudem hatte er dann keine Probleme sich mit seinem Zimmernachbarn um den Platz zu streiten, obwohl dieser sehr groß war.

Es war schon praktisch einen Hauslehrer als Patenonkel zu haben. Dieser hatte schließlich bewerkstelligt, dass er erstens das größte Zimmer von allen bekam und zweitens, dass die Familie Crabbe und Goyle ihre Söhne in eine andere Schule schickten.

Sanft legte er das Wesen auf sein, mit schwarzem Satin bezogenen Bett, mit dem Malfoy Wappen. Danach schritt er zu seinem Regal mit vielen Tränken darin. Es war als Schulsprecher in Slytherin Pflicht Heiltränke verteilen zu können, da sich kaum ein Slytherin, welcher kleine Wunden hatte, zu Madam Pomfrey begab und sich heilen ließ. Und so hatte Draco die verschiedensten Heiltränke und konnte so den Panther ausreichend versorgen.

Als er eine geeignete Flasche gefunden hatte, holte er sich eine Pipette und flößte dann dem Wesen ein paar Tropfen des Heiltrankes ein, bevor er sanft nach weiteren Wunden oder Verletzungen sah.

Danach benutzte er einen Finite Incantatem, um den kleinen Panther vor möglichen Flüchen zu befreien. Die Verwandlungen würde er leider schlecht angehen können, da er in Verwandlung eine sehr schlechte Note hatte und nicht bewerkstelligen wollte, dass das kleine Wesen dadurch noch mehr gequält wurde. Er würde morgen Millicent aufsuchen müssen, da diese sich in Verwandlung sehr gut auskannte.

Er sah noch einmal nach dem Zustand des Panthers, legte ihn dann neben das Kissen, bevor er sich fürs Bett fertig machte und sich schlussendlich auch schlafen legte.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Sein Körper fühlte sich komisch an, aber nicht so, als würde er schmerzen. Er strich sich mehr oder weniger über die Augen, stoppte aber sofort in seinem Tun.

Mit einem fast erstickten maunzen sprang er zurück und landete kurz darauf auf dem Boden, weil er von etwas Höherem gefallen war. Erst als er seine Pfoten erblickte, kam ihm die Erinnerung und auch der Schmerz.

Seine Freunde hatten ihn verraten und angemacht. Von wegen Verräter und Nekromantiker. Nur weil er Voldemort mit der Hilfe seiner verstorbenen Verwandten getötet hatte. Dabei war er noch lange kein Nekromantiker, schließlich war dies nur durch ein Ritual befähigt worden.

Mit einem kleinen, sehr leisen maunzen, rollte er sich zusammen und versuchte das Geschehene zu vergessen.

Flashback:

„Jetzt hast du keine Chance mehr Potter!" ertönte die eiskalte Stimme Ronald Weasleys. „Du bist ein Verräter und Angeber. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich auf dich reinfallen konnte. Von wegen Held. Ich bin mir sicher, dein Ritual hat nichts bewirkt. Voldemort war einfach nur zu alt. Genauso wie Dumbledore bald von selbst den Löffel abgeben wird. Es war purer Zufall, dass er in derselben Zeit starb wie du das Ritual sprachst", fuhr der Rotschopf fort und kesselte mit Dean, Seamus und Hermine ihn ein.

„Wie konnten wir nur so blöd sein, dem Trubel zu folgen und dein Freund werden zu wollen. Du bist kein Held. Du warst es nie und wirst es nie sein", ertönte nun die Stimme Hermines und tippte immer wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen.

„A... aber ihr wart doch dabei. Ihr habt mit mir geplant... Du hast doch den Zauber gefunden Hermi..." stotterte Harry, wurde aber von Hermine mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige aufgehalten, weiter zu sprechen. „Nenn mich nicht beim Vornamen. Ich brachte dir das Ritual nur zum Seelenfrieden. Rituale funktionieren in der Neuzeit nicht mehr du Dummkopf. Kein Magier ist mehr in der Lage Rituale zu zaubern."

„A... aber die Untoten?" fragte Harry stockend und Ron funkelte ihn daraufhin an. „Die hast du gerufen du Nekromantiker. Sei froh, dass wir anwesend waren, sonst hätten sie dich getötet", meinte der Rothaarige schnippisch und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie wollten niemanden von uns töten, sie wollten meinen Wunsch erfüllen und haben es auch", flüsterte er leise und ein harter Schlag in den Bauch ließ ihn zusammensacken.

„Warum seid ihr plötzlich so gemein?" flüsterte Harry leise und sah genau, wie Hermine mit den Augen rollte und alle drei Jungs lachten. „Ohh das kleine Baby findet es gemein. Wir haben nur endlich eingesehen, dass es nichts bringt bei dir zu bleiben. Wir waren nur in deiner Nähe um etwas Ruhm abzubekommen, doch da du diesen nicht bekommst, können wir dich ja liegen lassen. Dein Aussehen geht uns sowieso auf den Geist und dann noch dieses ewige Rumgejammere."

„Aber Hermi...", erneut traf ihn eine Hand, die ihn brutal gegen die Wand schlug. „Nichts Hermine", knurrte sie und unweigerlich traten ein paar Tränen in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. „A... aber..." „Nichts aber" unterbrach ihn Ron kühl. „Es ist aus, Schluss, vorbei. Wir wollen dich nicht mehr sehen. Du bist bei uns abgeschrieben, lass dich nicht mehr bei uns blicken. Mine? Wolltest du nicht mal Verwandlung probieren? Ich dachte du hättest da ein paar Probleme, weil du nie ein lebendes Objekt gefunden hast, besonders nicht Verwandlung in Tiere?" fragte Ron zuckersüß an Hermine, die diesem sanft über die Wange strich.

„Du hast Recht mein Fuchs. So, dann schauen wir mal, was wir so machen", meinte sie fies und Harry sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Bevor er noch reagieren konnte, traf ihn ein Strahl und sein ganzer Körper begann zu schmerzen. Es schien als würde er glühend heiß werden und dann geknetet. Dazu noch ein Hammer, der darauf herumklopfte um ihn noch weiter zu formen. Als wäre er Ton, der verformt werden würde.

Er schloss gequält die Augen und zog sich zusammen zu einer Kugel, weil sein Körper schmerzte. Nicht mal seine Animagieform schmerzte so höllisch. Diese war nicht annähernd schmerzhaft. Man fühlte nur kurz ein kleines Ziehen und schon war er ein Tier.

„Na, wie fühlt es sich so an, verwandelt zu werden?", fragte Seamus spöttisch, während Hermine weiter mit dem Zauber machte.

Harry selbst wusste nicht, in was Hermine ihn alles verwandelte und wie lang so was brauchte. Er fühlte nur noch den Schmerz und die Leere, weil seine Freunde keine Freunde waren.

Hermine und die anderen hatten viel Spaß. Sie verwandelten Harry mal in dieses Tier und mal in ein anderes Tier. Dabei sahen sie genau, wie weh es dem Jüngeren tat. Irgendwann spielten die Jungs mit und es kamen die verschiedensten Tiere durch. Mal ein Krokodil mit Fell, Schnabel, Flügeln und anderen Dingen, oder ein Pferd mit verunstalteten Flügeln, Pfoten und Drachenschwanz. Alles war mehr als unpassend zueinander. 

Harry schrie sich bei jeder neuen Verwandlung die Seele aus dem Leib, denn dadurch dass jetzt vier an ihm herumzauberten, tat sein Körper noch mehr weh. 

Irgendwann dann erlöste ihn ein maunzen von den Schmerzen.

Zwar wusste er selber nicht was passiert war, aber die anderen umso besser. Denn sie hörten sofort auf, als ein Maunzen sie unterbrach. Mrs. Noris betrat den Gang und die vier Schüler suchten schleunigst das Weite, während sie Harry, ohne ihn zurück zu verwandeln, liegen ließen.

Danach verschwand die ältere Katzendame kurzzeitig, bevor sie Harry wieder aufsuchte, der ohnmächtig geworden war, und sanft umsorgte.

Flashbackende

„Panther? Kleiner?" ertönte plötzlich eine besorgte Stimme und Harry sah etwas auf. Er kannte die Stimme, wollte sie aber in diesem Moment gar nicht zuordnen. Sein ganzer Sinn war verschwunden. Voldemort war tot und er war abgeschrieben. Schon immer hatte er es geahnt, dass er die Waffe des Direktors war, aber dass es tatsächlich so war, hätte er nicht gedacht.

Eine plötzliche weiche Hand, die über seinen Kopf streifte, ließ ihn zurückspringen und gleich über etwas stolpern. Er stolperte über einen Drachenähnlichen Schwanz, der wie er bemerkte, auch noch ihm gehörte.

Mit einem gequälten Maunzen schritt er zurück in eine Ecke, um sich dort so klein wie möglich zu machen.

„Hey, Kleiner. Du brauchst keine Angst haben", ertönte erneut die Stimme und Harry sah nun doch auf, nur um ein ersticktes Maunzen von sich zu bringen.

Vor ihm auf dem Bett lag Draco Lucius Malfoy in Lebensgröße und versuchte ihn zu erwischen. Harry versuchte nur einmal der Hand des blonden auszuweichen, doch als er dann wieder stolperte, blieb er liegen und ließ alles mit sich machen.

Er war unfähig sich zu wehren und es war doch nun wirklich egal, wer ihn quälte, ob jetzt Ron, Hermine oder Draco.

Sanft spürte er die Hand des Blonden an sich, sah aber nicht auf und rührte sich auch nicht mehr.

„Hast du dir wehgetan? Oder bist du immer noch wo verletzt?" fragte Draco besorgt, doch Harry gab kein Geräusch von sich. Sanft legte der Blonde den kleinen Panther aufs Bett, wo dieser sich versuchte einzurollen, dies aber relativ scheiterte, da alles störte. Sowohl gewisse Flossen, als auch Drachenschwanz.

Draco seufzte leise und strich dem Kleinen sanft übers Fell, während Harry leise maunzte. Mit einer kleinen Pfote schob er die Hand von seinem Bauch weg und stand erneut auf. Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, dass auch Draco wissen sollte, wer er war, bevor er ihn so umsorgte, wie es schien.

Verwirrt beobachtete Draco den Panther, der aufstand, kurz umherblickte und dann auf den Schreibtisch zusteuerte.

Harry fixierte den Schreibtisch, der nahe am Bett stand, bevor er Anlauf nahm und versuchte auf den Schreibtisch zu landen. Doch als würde das Schicksaal nicht mitspielen wollen, berührte er gerade mal die Kante und flog dann genau in den Abfalleimer, der davor stand.

Mit einem gequälten Maunzen lag er da nun schief drin und hoffte Draco würde ihn gleich auf dem Schreibtisch absetzen.

Er hatte keinerlei Gefühl für Füße, Schwanz und überhaupt diesen Körper, was ihn noch deprimierter werden ließ.

Wie gewollt hob ihn Draco aus dem Abfalleimer und setzte ihn dann auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Scheinbar war er neugierig, was er ihm sagen wollte.

Harry maunzte kurz dankend und schritt dann zu Feder, Pergament und Tinte. Er wusste nicht, ob es klappte, aber trotz allem versuchte er es. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine magischen Kräfte, die er entwickelt hatte und versuchte mit ihnen die Feder zu bewegen.

Draco sah erstaunt zu, wie der Panther sich vor das Schreibset setzte und sich scheinbar konzentrierte.

Noch verblüffter aber war er, als die Feder sich begann zu bewegen und langsam sich im Tintenfass ertränkte. Danach flog sie auf das Pergament zu und begann in einer ordentlichen und schönen, sogar ihm bekannten Schrift zu schreiben. Es war die Schrift Potters, bildete er sich ein.

Mit feinem Schwung begann die Feder also zu schreiben.

Draco,

bevor du mich umsorgst, oder was auch immer du gemacht hast, erst mal danke, auch wenn es nicht notwendig war. Ich denke du solltest erst mal wissen, dass ich Harry Potter bin, bevor du weiter machst. Ja, jetzt kannst du lachen und mich noch mehr quälen, hast mich schließlich in der Hand. Mir ist das wirklich egal. Mein Sinn ist gestorben.  
Jeder hasst mich, niemand hat es je ernst mit mir gemeint. Du siehst wie ich aussehe? Das waren Hermine, Ron, Dean und Seamus. Sie fanden es äußerst witzig, mir die Freundschaft zu kündigen und sich für alles bei mir zu bedanken. Tat höllisch weh die Verwandlungen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du zu mir kamst und auch nicht, warum du mich mitgenommen hast, aber ich denk, sobald du das gelesen hast, lande ich vor der Tür. Wer sollte mich schon haben wollen.  
Mir soll es recht sein, vielleicht komm ich so qualvoll um. Seh ich wenigstens meine Eltern wieder und Sirius und Remus. Alles hätte ein verdammtes Ende...

Danke trotzdem, dass du mich scheinbar geheilt hast.

Jay.

Damit legte die Feder sich ordentlich zurück an ihren Platz, während Draco geschockt auf den Brief sah und Harry sich zusammenkaute.

Während Harry nicht auf Dracos Reaktion wartete, wartete der Blonde auf seine eigene Regung. Er wusste nämlich nicht was sagen oder gar machen. Ihm stand sprichwörtlich der Mund offen.

„Ich hab ja geahnt, dass du keine Freunde hast, aber so?" ertönte die ruhige Stimme des Blonden und Harry hob langsam den Kopf. Er zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf die Pfoten.

„Du willst also nicht wirklich darüber reden? Weißt du Jay? Ich werde dich jetzt weder vor die Tür setzten, noch weiter piesacken. Wollte ich eh nie wirklich. Vielleicht können wir ja Freunde werden? Also ich hätte, wenn wir Freunde wären, nie so etwas getan, dafür wäre mir die Freundschaft zu schade. Wenn du willst, kannst du bei mir bleiben..."

Ein plötzliches Klopfen unterbrach sie. „Draco?" ertönte eine weibliche Stimme und kurz darauf traten 4 Gestalten ein, wobei eine mit einem „DRACI" in dessen Armen lag.

„Pansy geh runter von mir", schnaufte Draco aufgebracht und das Blonde Mädchen, mit den blauen Augen, ging schmollend runter, während Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini und Theodor Nott näher traten.

„Was ist das?" fragte Millicent und sah Harry musternd an, während dieser einfach sitzen blieb, was auch Draco bemerkte. „Das ist ein Fall für dich Milly. Der Kleine wurde von verdammten Gryffindor verflucht. Granger und ihre Freunde brauchten scheinbar ein Versuchsobjekt", meinte Draco zornig, was Harry nun doch aufschauen ließ.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Blonde sich für ihn einsetzten würde. „Vielleicht kannst du ihn zurück verwandeln?" fragte Draco nun etwas ruhiger, doch als Harry die Worte hörte, stand er auf und sprang erneut, mit einem doofen Sprung zum Bett, wo er wie das erste mal unheilvoll im Abfalleimer landete.

„Kleiner", meinte Draco besorgt und holte Harry sanft aus dem Eimer, während Harry sich klein machte und leicht zitterte. Er wollte nicht noch einmal diese Schmerzen erleben. Auch wollte er nicht, dass Draco ihn so umsorgte. Es tat nur weh, wenn er ihn dann abschob. Deswegen versuchte er sich auch gleich aus den Fängen Dracos zu ziehen.

Dieser jedoch strich sanft durch das Fell des Panthers und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Milly wird dir nicht wehtun. Sie ist in Verwandlung eine Einserschülerin und zudem wird sie sicher nicht die schmerzhafte Variante benutzen."

Harry zog trotz allem die Ohren ein und machte sich ganz klein. „Kann ich nun?" fragte Milly sanft und hielt ihren Stab bereit. Draco nickte. „Ja, aber versuch so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zu machen." Milly lächelte. „Das ist klar, es gibt nicht nur schmerzvolle Verwandlungen, es gibt auch Tierfreundliche. Sonst würde es sofort keinen Verwandlungsunterricht mehr geben", meinte sie und begann ein paar Formeln zu sprechen.

Harry fühlte wie die Zauber ihn trafen, fühlte kurzzeitig eine Veränderung, doch weiter nichts.

„Warum geht das nicht?" fragte Blaise und sah verwirrt zwischen den anderen hin und her. Milly schien mehr als ratlos. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Normalerweise müsste es funktionieren, aber es verändert sich rein gar nichts?" 

Draco und auch Harry sahen sie an. „Und wie kriegen wir ihn dann wieder zurück verwandelt?" fragte Draco besorgt und spürte, wie Harry sich zusammenrollte.

„Ist es vielleicht kein Tier?" mischte sich Theodor ein, woraufhin ihn alle anstarrten.

„Was wäre wenn?" fragte Pansy misstrauisch und musterte den kleinen Panther. „Wenn es ein Mensch ist, müssten wir den Animagiespruch sagen, zum zurückverwandeln, der Nachteil wäre, dies wäre seine Animagiegestalt. Egal ob er zuvor ein anderes Tier gewesen war, dies wäre ab jetzt seine Animagiegestalt in die er sich verwandeln könnte. Kein anderes Tier könnte mehr erlernt werden." Draco sah Millicent daraufhin geschockt an.

„Und er hätte für immer diese Gestalt als Animagieform?" fragte Pansy verwirrt und Milly wog es mit dem Kopf ab. „Nicht ganz. Wir könnten rein theoretisch wie Granger ihn erneut verwandeln und umändern, in ein anderes Tier oder so, aber das wäre schmerzhafter, als zuvor, da er sicher schon etwas länger in dem Körper ist. Zudem find ich sieht der Kleine hier doch auch nicht schlimm aus. Wenn es ihn so gäbe, wäre er sogar richtig niedlich", meinte Milly lächelnd und Pansy nickte. „Ja süß ist er ja."

Draco atmete tief durch und blickte dann zu Harry runter, der arg zusammengerollt auf ihm lag. „Willst du so als Animagie aussehen?" fragte er leise, weshalb alle, auch Harry ihn anblickten.

Bevor jemand etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, schwebte ein Pergament zu Draco, auf dem neue Worte standen.

„Ich weiß erstens nicht wie ich aussehe und zweitens, hat es überhaupt einen Sinn? Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich los haben willst, aber dann war die Mühe mehr oder weniger  
umsonst. Sobald Ron und Hermine mich erwischen hab ich erneut Probleme. Die meisten Gryffindor verachten mich, als hätte ich Schuld, dass sie meine Freunde waren, dabei weiß ich nicht mal wieso. Wieso sollte ich wieder ein Mensch sein wollen, wenn mich doch eh niemand haben will?"

Bevor Draco das letzte Wort erreichen konnte, merkte er, wie Harry von ihm sprang und auf dem Boden landete. 

„Warte!" ertönte Millicents weiche Stimme und kurz darauf war die Tür zu, durch die er fliehen wollte.

Harrys Schritte wurden langsamer und kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen. Und während er stand, machte sich die Feder selbstständig und fügte ein Wort unter die zwei Briefe.

„Warum?" 

„Weil wir dir helfen werden", ertönte Dracos sanfte Stimme, weshalb sich Harry umdrehte. Erneut schrieb die Feder etwas auf das Pergament. „Nur du weißt wer ich bin, außerdem kennt ihr mich nicht, wer sagt euch, dass ich euch nicht enttäusche? Ich enttäusche schließlich jeden? Zudem seid ihr Slytherin, ihr hasst mich."

„Ja und nein. Gut, wir kennen dich wirklich nicht, aber sobald wir dich näher kennen lernen wird sich das ändern. Ich bezweifle, dass du uns enttäuschen kannst, schließlich setzen wir nichts in dich. Und hassen tun wir dich nicht, selbst ich nicht. Wie gesagt ich wollte dein Freund sein, aber du lehntest ab. Nur so sah ich einen Weg auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Lass dir von uns helfen, glaub mir, wir werden dich nicht verraten", meinte Draco leise und Harry sah ihn an. 

Diesmal schrieb die Feder zitternd etwas aufs Pergament. „Ich will aber nicht erneut so verletzt werden. Es tat weh." Ein zustimmendes Maunzen war zu hören, weshalb Draco nun aufstand. 

„Glaub mir, wir werden schon etwas finden für dich. Du wirst von uns nicht verletzt und auch nicht mehr von den anderen, dass werd ich dir versprechen", damit nahm Draco Harry hoch und setzte ihn sanft auf dem Bett ab.

„Draco, welcher Schüler ist das?" fragte plötzlich Theodor und Draco drehte sich kurz nachdem er Harry die Decke drüber gestülpt hatte zu den anderen. „Ihr werdet es gleich sehen. Ich glaub ihr bekommt eure Chance ihn kennen zu lernen." Damit sprach er den Zauber, damit sich Harry als Animagie zurück verwandelte.

„Bei Merlins Bart", meinte Blaise schockiert, während die anderen alle geschockt den Schwarzhaarigen ansahen, der in dem riesigen Bett Dracos fast ertrank. 

„Harry?" flüsterte Pansy leise, während Harry den Kopf senkte und die Decke um sich fest zog.

Man sah deutlich, dass der zierliche Körper des Schwarzhaarigen zitterte. So entschloss Draco sich neben ihn zu setzten und in den Arm zu nehmen. Zu erst wollte Harry dies überhaupt nicht, doch irgendwann gab er nach und ließ sich von dem Blondhaarigen tröstend in den Arm nehmen.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte Millicent geschockt, während Pansy zu Dracos Schrank ging. Theodor und Blaise wussten beide noch nichts zu sagen.

„Hermine, Ron, Dean und Seamus haben mich in einem kaum benutzten Korridor abgefangen und mir dann die Freundschaft gekündigt. Sie beschimpften mich, als Nekromantiker und auch als Verräter und Betrüger. Danach verwandelte mich Hermine, bis dann auch die Jungs dazu kamen. Ich war zu geschockt und zu nieder gemacht um mich zu wehren. Ich dachte bis davor, wir wären noch immer Freunde", meinte Harry leise.

„Hier Kleiner", meinte Pansy und gab dem Schwarzhaarigen ein übergroßes T-Shirt in die Hand. „Ich bin dafür, dass du noch nicht in den Unterricht sollst. Bleib hier in Dracos Zimmer", meinte sie freundlich lächelnd, was Harry verwundert blinzeln ließ. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Draco ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Sag nichts. Pansy hat Recht. Außerdem sagte ich dir, wir werden dich neu kennen lernen."

Harry nickte rötlich um die Nase und kuschelte sich an den Blonden, der angenehm warm war.

Die anderen grinsten. „Sag mal, hattest du die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern? Wenn du nämlich Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff zur Auswahl hattest, neben Gryffindor, könntest du das Haus wechseln. So viel ich gehört habe, scheint ganz Gryffindor gegen dich zu sein, vielleicht ist es in einem anderen Haus besser?" fragte plötzlich Theodor, was ihm verwirrte Blicke einbrachte.

„Du meinst ein Häuserwechsel, weil es einem im Hause nicht mehr wohl ist?" fragte Millicent und Theodor nickte. „Das wäre die Idee. Schade nur, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du nach Slytherin kommst", meinte sie dann leise.

„Wieso?" fragte Harry leise und dieses mal sahen ihn alle an, nicht nur, weil das Hemd, welches Pansy ihm gegeben hatte, ihn quasi verschluckte, nein auch, weil er nach dem Wieso fragte.

„Na weil das noch nie vorgekommen ist, dass ein Gryffindor die Wahl zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor hatte. Es heißt zwar Godric und Salazar waren gute Freunde, wenn nicht sogar mehr, aber beide waren so verschieden, dass ein Haus das Gegenteil des anderen war", erklärte Millicent und Pansy nickte, wobei sie etwas darauf erwiderte. „Es sei denn, man war der Erbe der beiden. Nach Geschichten zu folgen, waren Godric und Salazar ein Paar, wenn dies wirklich so war, könnte ein Erbe zwischen beiden Häusern wählen, weil er ja beider Blut in sich trägt. Aber ich denk dass ist auszuschließen. Keiner konnte je zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin wählen."

Harry blinzelte ein paar mal und öffnete den Mund. „Würdet ihr mich denn in Slytherin haben wollen?" fragte er leise. Alle sahen ihn daraufhin an. „Sag nicht du könntest?" „Das ist unmöglich?" stotterten die anderen und selbst Draco schien verblüfft.

„Nichts ist bei mir unmöglich. Ja ich könnte. Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor und eigentlich war ich näher an Slytherin als an Gryffindor, doch ich hatte Angst. Ihr müsst wissen, gerade deswegen hasst mich Severus. Er hatte den Hut mitbekommen und nun ja, weil ich unbedingt nicht nach Slytherin wollte, mochte er mich nicht mehr so, dabei mag er meine Mum. Hat er mir erst vor kurzem gebeichtet. Na ja, kurz bevor ich das Ritual beschwor. Und dann lag ich ja erst mal etwas im Krankenflügel und dann kamen meine „Freunde", meinte Harry leise und alle starrten ihn an.

„Das ist ja genial, dann könntest du bei uns einziehen", meinte Blaise begeistert, doch dieses Mal stellte sich Draco quer. „Von wegen bei euch. Ich habe hier das Doppelzimmer. Bei euch beiden lass ich Harry sowieso nicht. Was ihr beide abends macht, will ich gar nicht wissen", meinte er spöttelnd, weshalb beide Mädchen lachten.

Harry sah nur überrascht aus, weil sie ihn wirklich bei sich haben wollten. „Aber, so viel ich weiß, muss McGonagall auch zustimmen beim Häuserwechsel. Was ist, wenn sie mich nicht gehen lässt?" begann er leise und sofort verstummten beide Mädchen. „Die kriegen wir schon rum. Sie muss einsehen, dass, wenn Mitschüler dich quälen, du dich nicht mehr wohl fühlst", meinte Milly lächelnd. „Da fällt mir ein, wir sollten langsam zum Frühstück, sonst ist es weg", mischte sich Pansy mit ein und alle sahen ich kurz an.

„Ich muss mich noch umziehen", meinte Draco, der immer noch im Pyjama herumlief. „Und dann wäre da die Frage, was wir mit Harry machen", meinte nun Blaise und alle sahen auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der von Draco alleingelassen wurde, weil dieser sich ins Bad verzogen hatte. 

Pansy lächelte leicht. „Du verwandelst dich in deine Animagieform und wir nehmen dich mit, so kannst du sowohl beim Unterricht teilnehmen, als auch Frühstücken. Und später dann können wir zu Dumbledore, um das Haus zu wechseln."

„Aber ich will euch nichts aufhalsen. Zumal ich mich nicht wirklich gut bewegen kann in der Animagieform", meinte Harry leise und Pansy lächelte leicht. „Machst du nicht. Und das mit dem Bewegen, du solltest dich erst mal anschauen, also wissen, wie du aussiehst, dann kannst du einschätzen, was du bewegen kannst", meinte sie und deutete zu einem Spiegel.

Harry nickte und nicht mal in ein paar Sekunden wurde er wieder zu dem kleinen Panther und sprang zum Spiegel.

Mit einem erstickten Maunzen sprang er zurück. 

„Ach komm, so schlimm siehst du nicht aus. Du bist sogar recht niedlich. Es ist halt nur etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig", meinte Pansy führsorglich und hob den Panther auf ihren Arm, der zuerst protestieren wollte.

„So, bin fer... wo ist Harry?" fragte Draco, der gerade ins Zimmer kam, mit frischen Klamotten am Leib und gekämmt.

„Hier, wir haben beschlossen Harry mitzunehmen. Ach ja, wir sollten ihn anders nennen, wenn wir ihn vor seinen Freunden Harry nennen, werden diese stutzig. Ich bezweifle, dass sie wissen, wie er aussieht und so könnten wir es einfacher haben", meinte Blaise und grinste.

„Wie wär es mit Butterfly, ich finde der Name passt sowieso zu ihm", meinte Draco und beide Mädchen grinsten, während Blaise und Theodor mit den Augen rollten. 

Harry sah sie fragend an, aber keiner schien den fragenden Blick zu deuten.

„Also dann gehen wir was essen, bevor der Unterricht beginnt", meinte Blaise und zu fünft gingen sie also los, während Pansy Harry auf dem Arm trug.

Sie betraten zu sechst die Halle und dieses Mal lief Harry neben ihnen her, als Panther natürlich. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich langsam an seine Gestalt gewöhnt und konnte immer besser mit ihm laufen. Zwar ging er sehr nah bei Draco, aber immerhin ging er allein.

Harry schritt einfach drauf los und achtete nicht wirklich, wohin er ging, weshalb kurz darauf ein Rufen ihn innehalten ließ. „Butterfly! Nicht dahin, hier ist unser Tisch", ertönte die Stimme Dracos und Harry wand sich geschockt um. Er war tatsächlich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch gewesen.

So schnell er konnte, rannte er zu Draco und landete bei dessen Füßen. Draco lächelte leicht, bevor er ihn dann hochhob und mit ihm die restlichen Schritte zum Slytherintisch schritt, während nun die ganze Halle auf ihn und Harry aufmerksam wurden.

Viele Mädchen schwärmten bei dem Anblick, sowohl bei dem von Harry, als auch bei dem von Draco, der Harry im Arm hielt. Gleichzeitig begannen viele zu tuscheln, schließlich besaß Draco noch nie ein solches Wesen.

„Hey Malfoy, woher hast du das Tier? Und was ist das für ein Tier?" fragte eine Jungenstimme neugierig, als die fünf sich setzten. Draco Harry auf dem Schoß. Bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, begann Pansy zu reden. „Ich hab es ihm geschenkt. Es war eigentlich ein kleiner Panther, aber laut dem Verkäufer kam der kleine unter ein paar Zaubertränke. Ich fand ihn trotz allem niedlich und na ja jetzt gehört er Draci", meinte sie lächelnd und strich sanft durch das Fell Harrys. 

„Sag was willst du essen?" fragte der Blondhaarige und Harry drehte sich um. Pansy gab Draco einen zusätzlichen Teller und begann ihn langsam mit kleinen Speisen zu füllen.

Der Teller war relativ schnell voll für Harry und schon bei einem halbvollen Teller fauchte er leise und Pansy stellte ihm den Teller hin. Er Maunzte dankend und kurz darauf begannen auch die anderen zu essen, wobei Harry ab und an die Halle musterte und somit viele Blicke auf sich spürte, sowohl die von Ron und Hermine, als auch die von den Lehrern.

Das Frühstück ging recht ereignislos vonstatten und so waren die 7 Klässler Slytherin und Hufflepuff bald auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde. Wo eh nichts geschah, mit der Ausnahme, dass Madam Sprout sie auf die UTZ hinwies und ihnen verdammt viel Hausaufgaben aufgab.

Als sie auch damit fertig waren, gingen sie schwatzend in den Unterricht für VgddK, der in ihrem letzten Jahr ein Auror gab.

Harry langweilte sich eher. Die meisten Stoffe aus den Klassen kannte er schon und dadurch, dass ihm alles nichts neu waren und sich keiner mit ihm beschäftigte, hing er seinen Gedanken nach und dachte an die normale Stimmung die wieder herrschte, seit Voldemort tot war. 

Irgendwann schlief er dann ein und bemerkte nicht, als der Unterricht zuende war und Draco ihn hoch hob.

„Muss ihn ja ganz schön gelangweilt haben", lächelte Pansy und strich sanft über das Fell des Panthers. „Na hör mal, du wärst auch gelangweilt, wenn du ein Panther wärst, nichts machen darfst und kannst", meinte Milly und sowohl Draco, als auch Pansy nickten.

Zu dritt schritten sie aus dem Klassenzimmer, weil Theodor und Blaise scheinbar allein sein wollten und vorgegangen waren.

Draco und die beiden Mädchen waren sich einig, dass sie Harry schlafen ließen. Er hatte genug getan.

So gingen sie also zum Unterricht und warteten auf die Pause, damit sie den Hauswechsel hinter sich bringen konnten. Allgemein ging der Unterricht sehr schnell vorbei und kurz darauf waren sie auf dem Weg zum Direktor, als plötzlich vier Gestalten die drei aufhielten.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Drei Juniortodesser mit einem missratenen Plüschvieh. Fehlt nur noch Potter in dem Bild... Da fällt mir ein... Ich glaub er hat sich verzogen", ertönte Rons spöttische Stimme. „Oder er ist im Krankenflügel! Na ja, wenn ihr ihn seht, könnt ihr ihn ja bei euch aufnehmen", grinste Hermine gehässig.

„Finden sich Schlammblut und Wiesel wohl zu fein für den Goldenboy? Ich weiß schon, ich würde es auch störend finden, wenn ich neben ihm untergehe, weil er in allem besser ist. Kann besser zaubern, hat bessere Noten, ist cleverer und sieht dazu noch sexy aus. Da könnt ihr gar nicht mithalten...", erwiderte Millicent spöttisch.

Ron wollte sich daraufhin sofort auf Draco stürzen, doch ein leises Maunzen und ein kurz darauf folgendes Schmatzen ließ ihn zum Panther starren. Er grinste hinterhältig und zückte seinen Stab.

„Willst du nicht viel lieber ein normaler Panther sein?" fragte er zuckersüß und sowohl Pansy, als auch Milly stellten sich vor Draco, um Harry, auf dessen Armen, zu beschützen.

Ein plötzliches lautes Fauchen ließ alle sich umblicken. Mrs. Noris sprang mit einer Elleganz auf den gezückten Stab Rons und landete zwischen den zwei Parteien, wobei Harry nun ganz aufwachte.

„Mist, bestimmt kommt gleich Filch", meinte Seamus und Dean nickte „los lasst uns verschwinden!" rief dieser eingeschüchtert. Kaum war dies gesprochen, verschwanden die vier Gryffindors und ließen die Slytherin und Harry allein.

Auch Draco und die beiden Mädchen wollten gehen, doch Harry hielt sie auf, in dem er runter sprang. „Butterfly komm, Filch wird gleich kommen!" meinte Draco.

Mit einem Maunzen erschienen plötzlich Glitzerlettern in der Luft „Ihr geht zum Direktor und das während ich ein Animagus bin... Ich kann das so doch nicht regeln?", während Harry sich etwas weg drehte.

Kurz darauf nahm ihn jemand hoch. „Du Dummerchen, natürlich haben wir an so was gedacht. Pansy hat Kleidung von mir mitgenommen. Wir werden eine Toilette aufsuchen und dann verwandelst du dich zurück", lächelte Draco sanft.

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber die Worte des Blonden rührten ihn sehr. Nicht nur weil er ihm etwas sanft erklärte, was keiner zuvor getan hatte, nein, auch weil die drei an ihn dachten.

„Also kommt jetzt endlich!" mischte sich Pansy ein und kurz darauf verschwanden alle vier in einer Mädchentoilette.

Da keiner anwesend war, steckten die Drei Harry und ein paar Klamotten in eine Kabine und ließen den Rest ihn machen.

„Kommt ihr mit zum Direktor?" ertönte kurz darauf die unsichere Stimme Harrys. „Nur wenn du willst, wenn nicht warten wir davor", meinte Draco freundlich zurück. „Ich möchte gern jemanden hinter mir, wenn ich euch damit nicht störe", murmelte Harry leise und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig klar, dass seine Freunde keine Freunde mehr waren und somit nie wieder hinter ihm stehen würden, wenn sie je hinter ihm gestanden waren.

Mit zitternden Händen hielt er das T-Shirt in schwarz an seinen Körper und schniefte leise. Schon längst liefen ihm einpaar Tränen über die Wangen.

„Harry bist du ok?" ertönte plötzlich die besorgte Stimme Pansys. „Aham", nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige nur und sank zitternd zu Boden. Halb angezogen, mit Boxershort und Jeans saß er da, das T-Shirt umklammert. Nicht mal ein plötzliches an die Tür stoßen, ließ ihn aufschrecken.

Erst als ihn jemand von hinten umarmte, schreckte er auf. Hinter ihm saß Draco und tröstete ihn ohne Worte, in dem er ihn umarmte. „Wie?" fragte Harry leise. „Einfach oben drüber... und jetzt psss... beruhig dich", flüsterte Draco und zog den Jüngeren an sich.

„Was ist mit euch?" fragte Milly besorgt. „Nichts, ist gleich alles wieder ok. Nur ein paar kleine Probleme", rief Draco zurück und beide Mädchen nickten.

Harry zog sich langsam das T-Shirt an, während er Draco hinter sich spürte. Dieser reichte ihm einen Umhang und half ihm in diesen. Als Harry aufstand umarmte ihn Draco ein weiteres Mal. „Danke", flüsterte Harry leise und rötlich um die Wangen. „Ich mag dich", flüsterte Harry leise, fast kaum hörbar, woraufhin Draco lächelte und sich freute, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn mochte.

Als Harry heraustrat, lächelten die Mädchen. „Die Sachen sind etwas zu groß", meinte Milly grinsend, während sie Harry, wie Pansy, musterte. Harry drehte sich leicht weg. „Kann auch nichts dafür", flüsterte er rötlich im Gesicht. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm, ich bin z. B. auch die stämmigste aus unserem Jahrgang", lächelte Millicent und kurz darauf schritten die Vier zum Büro des Direktors.

Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, nannte Draco das Passwort und somit betraten sie das Zimmer des Direktors, Harry voran.

Harry hatte kaum das Büro betreten, da flatterte ein rotes Etwas auf ihn zu und ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder. Aber noch etwas Unerwartetes geschah. Professor Dumbledore, der in seinem Lehnstuhl saß, funkelte ihn kalt an.

„Sie wünschen Mr. Potter!" fragte er distanziert und desinteressiert, was alle wunderte, außer Harry, der enttäuscht den Kopf senkte. „Oh und sowohl der Schulsprecher Mr. Malfoy, als auch Miss. Parkinson und Miss Bulstrode. Ich hoffe Mr. Potter hat ihnen keine Probleme bereitet", meinte er mit einer relativ kalten Stimme, weshalb Harry leicht zitterte.

„Nein Sir! Wir sind hier, weil wir veranlassen wollen, dass Harry das Haus wechselt. Wir wollen, dass er zu uns kommt und weil er die Wahl hatte und es selbst will, darf er das", erwiderte Draco kühl und ignorierte das Bedürfnis Harry in den Arm zu nehmen, da so was doch recht auffällig wäre.

Der Direktor sah durch diese Worte mehr als verblüfft aus. „Ihr wollt also, dass Mr. Potter zu euch kommt?" fragte er misstrauisch und alle drei nickten. „Will Mr. Potter das denn auch?" fragte er scharf und fixierte den Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry zitterte nun völlig, während ihm der Gedanke kam, dass der Schulleiter ihn komplett unter Kontrolle hatte, auch ohne Legilimens.

/Harry! Lass dich nicht von ihm Manipulieren! Wir wollen dich bei uns und du wolltest zu uns/ ertönte plötzlich Dracos Stimme in Harrys Geist.

„Ich kam auf die Idee, mit dem Häuserwechsel, weil viele Schüler mich plötzlich schneiden. Diese Drei hier haben mir gegen drei Gryffindors unerwartet geholfen, als ich auf dem Weg zu ihnen war", meinte Harry von sich überzeugt, obwohl er sich im inneren nicht im geringsten so fühlte.

„So so", meinte der Direktor kühler, „dann warten wir mal schön auf die beiden Hauslehrer." Damit schwieg er und die vier Teenager standen im Weg rum. Draco griff hinter Harrys Rücken nach dessen Hand, damit der Schulleiter ihn nicht sah. Harry blickte daraufhin einmal kurz zurück und sah dann wieder zu Fawkes, der seit dem Gespräch auf seiner Stange saß und ihn beobachtete.

Sie brauchten nicht lange warten, da öffnete sich die Bürotür und beide Hauslehrer betraten misstrauisch das Büro.

„Weshalb tragen sie einen Slytherin-Umhang Mr. Potter?" fragte McGonagall und verzog ihren Mund.

Pansy funkelte die Lehrerin leicht an. „Weil ein paar Schüler ihres Hauses den Umhang und die Kleidung zerstört haben, mit ein paar „netten" Zaubern." „Ist das Wahr?" fragte McGonagall und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Alle drei Slytherin nickten. „Und weshalb sind wir nun hergeordert worden?" mischte sich Severus ins Geschehen, wobei er Harry und die Slytherin genau musterte.

„Mr. Potter wünscht das Haus zu wechseln", meinte Dumbledore kühl und sowohl McGonagall als auch Severus sahen den Schwarzhaarigen verwirrt und verblüfft an.

„Das ist unmöglich. Erstens, wieso? Zweitens hat er überhaupt die Wahl? Und Drittens na ja sie wissen schon", schimpfte sofort die sonst strenge, aber disziplinierte Lehrerin.

„Mein Haus akzeptiert mich nicht mehr. Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Außerdem fühle ich mich nicht mehr wohl in Gryffindor", meinte Harry ruhig, weil Draco ihn beruhigend berührte. „Ich will erst den Hut hören, bevor ich es glaube", bestimmte Minerva McGonagall mit fester Stimme und griff zu dem Hut, den sie gleich darauf Harry aufsetzte. Harry sah kurz darauf den Stoff des Hutes, vor seinen Augen, bevor es schwarz wurde.

/Na doch endlich eingesehen, dass du das falsche Haus erwischt hast? Wie gesagt ich ändere nicht meine Meinung... in Slytherin wirst du groß. Sagte ich dir schon das letzte Mal. Du willst also endlich dorthin! Kann ich dir nur raten, sonst wirst du noch mehr zerstört, als jetzt schon. Geh in dein Bestimmungshaus, denn nur da findest du das wahre Glück. Ich schick dich mit Glück ins Haus „SLYTHERIN!"/ sprach der Hut und kurz darauf wurde Harry der Hut unsanft entrissen...

„Wie sie sehen Professor, Harry kann ohne Probleme zu uns wechseln", meinte Millicent siegessicher.

„Wer sagt, dass ich es erlauben werde!" fragte Minerva grimmig. „Vielleicht verschlechtern sich seine Noten dadurch, weil er mitten im Jahr wechselt?" „Na hören sie mal Mr. Potter ist seit dem letzten Jahr der Einserschüler, nicht nur dass er alle Ravenclaws überholt, nein auch Miss Granger und alle anderen", mischte sich Severus spöttisch sein. „Wie will er sich da groß verschlechtern? Vielleicht, weil er dann nur noch so gut ist wie Granger oder wie? Ich bezweifle, dass er durch den Wechsel groß schlechter wird." „Aber er will mitten im UTZ Jahr wechseln, das kam noch nie vor", meinte Minerva missbilligend. „Es kam auch nie ein Wechsel von Gryffindor nach Slytherin oder umgekehrt vor... alles gibt es irgendwann mal. Dann ist dieser Wechsel halt der erste", meinte Severus spöttisch.

Minerva fixierte ihn daraufhin an. „Na dann nimm ihn halt, wenn du so dringend darauf bestehst. Ich werde die Hauselfen beauftragen alle Sachen von Mr. Potter nach Slytherin schaffen zu lassen. Ab jetzt können sie die Probleme um Potter herum in Angriff nehmen. Ab jetzt ist Mr. Potter ein Slytherin!", damit stürmte die Verwandlungslehrerin aus dem Büro.

„Na wenn dass so ist. Albus kümmern sie sich um die Formulare. Mr. Potter sie kommen mit mir", damit ließ Severus einen total geschockten Schulleiter zurück und verschwand mit den vier Schülern.

Harry ließ sich von Draco ziehen, zu getroffen hatte ihn die Szene gerade. Nicht nur, dass er von Dumbledore mehr als manipuliert werden konnte, nein auch, weil Minerva McGonagall so von ihm sprach, als wäre er eine Last die zwar im Hause selbst wertvoll war, aber tausend Probleme machte.

Draco drückte ihm beunruhigt die Hand, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er den jüngeren aufheitern konnte. Er war genau wie Milly und Pansy entsetzt, wie der Schwarzhaarige behandelt wurde.

Severus führte die vier direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum Slytherin, wo fast alle Slytherin sofort aufsahen.

„Was macht ein Gryffindor hier?" fing sofort jemand an zu quengeln. Draco und die beiden Mädchen bauten sofort eine Art Schutzmauer um den Schwarzhaarigen und funkelten die anderen finster an.

„Darf ich euch euer neues Mitglied vorstellen? Harry James Potter, ab heute dem Hause Slytherin angehörig. Ich möchte keine Beschwerden hören und hoffe, ihr nehmt ihn angemessen auf. Er wird wie alle anderen behandelt, dafür hält er sich an die Regeln, genau wie ihr." Bevor jemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ging Severus weiter und die vier folgten ihm.

„Draco du bist dir im Klaren, dass er mit dir das Zimmer teilt?" fragte Severus, als sie vor Dracos Zimmer ankamen. „Ja", erwiderte Draco und somit betraten sie das Zimmer, welches riesiger gar nicht sein konnte.

Es lagen auch schon Harrys Sachen auf einem leeren Bett und während Draco Harry zu seinem Bett führte ging Pansy zu Harrys wenigen Sachen, Milly schloss die Tür und Severus nahm auf einem Stuhl platz.

„Ist das alles was du hast Harry?" fragte Pansy leise. „Bestimmt nicht. Du hast sicher etwas bei deinen Verwandten", meinte Milly überzeugt, während Harry kurz zu seinen Sachen sah und dann den Blick abwendete.

„Nein", flüsterte Harry leise. „Aber warum?" fragte Milly leise. Harry seufzte „Alles was ich je wirklich besaß waren die Sachen ab Hogwarts, die ich geschenkt bekam. Die wertvollsten Sachen habe ich davon immer noch, die anderen hat mein Onkel letztes Jahr verbrannt, da ich sie nicht beschützen konnte... Aber auch so hatte ich nie wirklich etwas. Ich brauchte einfach nicht so viel", erklärte Harry leise, während ihn alle anstarrten.

„Ich will ungern das Thema wechseln, aber mich interessiert, wie ihr zusammen kommt, weshalb du, Harry, das Haus wechselst, warum ihr zu ihm steht, wo der Panther ist und überhaupt alles", mischte sich Severus ins Geschehen, der genau wie die anderen so entsetzt war.

Draco sah kurz zu Harry, welcher ihn kurz ansah. Als Draco nickte verwandelte Harry sich in den kleinen Panther. Der Blondhaarige nahm Harry auf den Schoß und begann dann, während er Harry streichelte, mit der Geschichte. 

Severus war mehr als geschockt über die Worte des Blonden und sah auf den kleinen Panther, der sich von Draco streicheln ließ, aber etwas beteilungslos und verloren aussah.

„Du bist also der Panther", meinte Severus am Schluss rein aus Feststellung. Harry nickte und schlüpfte dann unter die Decke. Kurz darauf hatte er sich zurück verwandelt.

„Du solltest lernen deine Kleidung mit zu verwandeln", meinte Severus leicht schmunzelnd, während Harry sich etwas umständlich anzog. „Ja Sir, aber bis vor kurzem hatte ich ein anderes Tier und konnte es damit. Dieses Wesen ist anders. Ich muss es selbst erst mal herausfinden und dann kann ich die Klamotten einplanen", meinte Harry leise.

„Nenn mich, wenn wir unter uns sind Severus", lächelte Severus und Harry nickte etwas verlegen. „Aber kommen wir nun zum eigentlichen Thema. Harry du wirst ab nun den Unterricht mit den Slytherin haben, schließlich bist du ab jetzt einer. Die Schule wird es nicht von uns erfahren, nur Gryffindor und Slytherin erfahren, wo du ab jetzt bist. Draco wird dich in Slytherin einweisen. Falls du ein paar Probleme haben solltest, melde dich bei mir", erklärte Severus und Harry nickte.

Es wurden noch ein paar Worte getauscht und Severus verschwand.

Zu viert verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Schon als sie eintraten verstummte die ganze Versammlung und Harry sah unsicher hin und her.

„So, du bist also nun ein Slytherin?" fragte ein Sechstklässler aus der Mitte heraus „Der Goldenboy, der für alle gestorben ist. Es mag sein, dass wir alle glauben, du bist schuld an dem Tot des Lords, doch weshalb sollten wir dich aufnehmen? Du wirst kein plötzliches Mitglied von uns sein. Außenrum werden wir Slytherin sein, doch glaub mir, hier werde ich dich nicht achten", damit setze sich der Sechstklässler wieder und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Was willst du, dass ich erwidere? Dass ich es hinnehme? Das werd ich so oder so. Ich bin nirgends geachtet, also weshalb sollte ich es plötzlich hier im früheren Gegnerhaus sein? Der Direx lässt schon lange kein gutes Haar mehr an mir, Freunde hatte ich nie, also warum nicht in ein Haus gehen in welches ich eh gehört hätte, wäre ich nicht so stur gewesen. Es ist reiner Trotz, der mich in dieses Haus führt und eine kleine Hoffnung, endlich ich und nicht der Junge der Lebte zu sein", damit wandte Harry sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco eilte ihm sofort hinterher und kam kaum nach. Auf die Rufe hörte der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht.

Harry schritt Richtung See und erst dort holte Draco ihn wieder auf, weil Harry sich an den Rand setzte.

„Harry?" meinte Draco beunruhigt, während er sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen setzte. „Du hättest mir nicht folgen müssen, ich komme immer zurück, egal wie schlecht es mir dort erging. Ich brauch nur gerade etwas Ruhe. Das alles ist schwer zu bewältigen", ertönte Harrys Stimme leise, während er einen Stein nahm, dieser kurz aufleuchtete und ins Wasser warf, wobei er Muster malte, als er in der Luft war.

Draco sah dem zu „Du liebst es deine Magie ein zusetzten oder?" fragte er sanft. Harry sah ihn daraufhin paradox an. Er sah verblüfft in wunderschöne stahlgraue Augen. Als er bemerkte, dass er starrte, sah er rötlich im Gesicht weg.

„Äh ja, ich mag das prickelnde Gefühl und auch das Wissen, dass ich so anders als meine Verwandten bin. Ich liebe es einfach meine Magie und die der Natur zu fühlen. Es gibt mir ein Stück meiner Seele zurück", erklärte Harry leise.

„Kenn ich irgendwie, doch ich kann nur mit dem Zauberstab zaubern", lächelte Draco und suchte rein aus Instinkt die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen, die ganz kalt war.

Harry sah daraufhin kurz zu Draco, bevor er knallrot wieder zum See hinausstarrte.

„Ich könnte dir das beibringen", erwiderte Harry leise. „Wirklich?" fragte Draco begeistert und drückte die kühle Hand Harrys. Es war für beide angenehm so dazu sitzen ohne zu streiten.

„Ja", meinte Harry leise, fast einem Hauch gleich. Er nahm Dracos Hand, die seine hielt, in beide Hände. „Hier siehst du deine Hand?" begann er, während er darauf zeigte, „Sie wird das erste sein, was du als Magiepol benutzt. Dein Zeigefinger wird dann auch deine Zielgenauigkeit verbessern. Bei Duellzaubern brauchst du Zielgenauigkeit, bei andern Zaubern reicht die bloße Hand. 

Aber nun zur Hand. Fühlst du deine Magie?" fragte Harry weiter. Draco überlegte kurz. „Ich weiß es nicht", meinte er leise und Harry lächelte.

„Dann zeig ich dir mal deine Magie und wie es sich anfühlen würde, ein Muggel zu sein", als Draco wegrutschte grinste Harry leicht schief. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, du bekommst sie gleich darauf wieder. Es gibt keine Zauber, die die Magie hergibt. Ich werde lediglich deine Magie in die Luft bringen und sobald sich das Wesen vervollständigt, wirst du einen Moment ohne Magie sein, sie aber sofort wieder bekommen", beruhigte Harry ihn und Draco nickte langsam.

„Aber für was ist so was gut?" fragte Draco verwirrt. Harry lächelte „Damit man erstens seine Form erkennt, denn jede Magie ist einem Wesen gleich. Man selbst entspricht dem Wesen teilweise. Der Zauber ist außerdem gut, damit jemand seine Magie spüren kann." 

„Ah ja", meinte Draco leise und verdutzt „na dann würde ich gern einmal mein Wesen erfahren."

Harry lächelte und bewegte seine Hand.

Kurz darauf keuchte Draco auf, da er fühlte, wie sich etwas verringerte. Außerhalb bündelte sich jetzt silbernes Licht und um Harrys Hände herum fing das Licht an sich zu formen.

Das Wesen wurde relativ groß und als Draco dachte ganz leer zu sein, hatte das Licht seine komplette Form.

„Wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass du deinen Namensvater in dir trägst. Dann auch noch Silber. Respekt. Deine Magie ist sowohl stark als auch viel", meinte Harry und bevor noch jemand etwas machen konnte, löste sich der Drache wieder auf und Draco fühlte sich besser als zuvor.

„Jetzt fühlst du deine Magie genau", lächelte Harry und Draco nickte leicht.

„Darf ich auch dein Wesen sehen?" fragte Draco begeistert von dem Zauber. Harry schluckte leicht. „Äh... na ja..." Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du musst mir dein Wesen nicht zeigen, wenn du nicht willst", meinte er vorbeugend.

„Das ist es nicht, ich würde es dir zeigen, aber... na ja das Gefühl keine Magie zu haben bereitet mir angst, zudem habe ich meine Magie nie gesehen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mir wird schwarz vor Augen, wenn ich keine Magie mehr besitze", meinte Harry leise. „Ich würde gern einmal mein Tier erblicken, doch ich sprach einmal den Zauber und dann nie wieder", meinte Harry leise.

Draco sah ihn schief an. „Ich habe einmal davon gehört, dass es Zauberer geben soll, die ohne ihre Magie nicht leben können. Vielleicht wird dir deshalb schwarz vor Augen, weil dein Körper dann deine ganzen Nötigen Sachen nicht mehr machen kann und ohne die Magie aufgeschmissen ist." „Meinst du?" fragte Harry leise und der Blondhaarige nickte.

„Aber das hieße, wenn jemand herausfinden würde, dass er mich mit diesem Zauber ausschalten kann, wäre ich geliefert? Ich meine, schau mich an, sogar wenn man meine Magie nur blockt, kann ich mich nicht mehr verteidigen. Ich kämpfe mit Magie, ich... na ja", stotterte Harry leise und Draco nahm ihn fürsorglich in den Arm. „Ich werd dich beschützen, wenn je eine solche Situation auftauchen sollte", lächelte er.

Harry drehte sich auf die Worte hin knallrot um. „oh, ok", meinte er leise. Er fühlte sich wohl in den Armen des Blonden. Allein der Geruch von Minze und Lemone besorgte ihm ein wundervolles Kribbeln im Bauch.

„Wir sollten langsam zum Abendessen", meinte Draco leise, weil er genauso die Umarmung genoss und den Geruch von Kirsche und Erdbeere himmlisch fand. Harry nickte widerwillig.

Draco löste sich von Harry und stand langsam auf. Auch Harry rappelte sich langsam auf, während Draco ihm hoch half.

Doch kaum hatte Draco Harry losgelassen, weil dieser Stand, bröckelte der Boden unter einem Fuß Harrys ab, und fiel ins Wasser. Harry der dadurch keinen Halt mehr hatte, verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Draco versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen zu fassen, verlor genauso den Boden und beide krachten unheilvoll ins Wasser.

Harry öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, als er glaubte, dass nicht mehr Wasser spritzen konnte. Er sah genau in silbergraue Augen, genauso betröppelt schauend, wie er selbst. Die Haare des Blonden waren leicht nass, aber nicht mal annähernd zu vergleichen mit den Haaren Harrys, da Draco ja über Harry lag und dieser unter diesem, halb im Wasser.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Draco leise kaum hörbar. Dazu funkelten die grauen Augen Dracos besorgt. „Glaub schon", flüsterte Harry zurück und blickte rötlich um die Wangen hoch in die silbergrauen Augen.

Es war als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Kein Geräusch erreichte ihre Ohren. Nicht mal die kleinste Welle ließ beide den Kontakt brechen.

Draco wusste nicht warum, aber er beugte sich langsam runter auf Harrys Bauch, schloss die Augen und traf mit seinen Lippen die Harrys. Zuerst öffnete Harry leicht erschrocken die Augen, bevor er sich den plötzlichen Gefühlen hingeben wollte. Doch kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen und wollte erwidern, da löste Draco ruckartig den Kuss und sprang mehr oder weniger zurück ans Land.

„Ich äh es na ja äh tut mir leid. Ich äh wollte nicht... vergiss es... wirklich hat nichts zu bedeuten", stotterte Draco panisch und rutschte ganz aus dem Wasser, während Harry geschockt drin liegen blieb.

Harry wusste nicht was sagen. Der Kuss war wunderschön und jetzt noch spürte er lauter Schnatze in seinem Bauch. Noch nie hatte er sich so gut gefühlt und erst recht nicht so, dass es richtig sein könnte. Ein einfaches Gefühl der Richtigkeit.

„Harry ich... ich es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht", flüsterte Draco leise und versuchte Harry hoch zuhelfen.

Mit einem Bein im Wasser, einem am Land, der Hand zu Harry gestreckt und der Schwarzhaarige knapp 1m von sich halb stehend, sah Harry den Blonden an, mit halb geöffnetem Mund.

Harry rappelte sich ganz auf und sah direkt in Dracos Augen, sah genau die rosa Wangen und spürte genau, wie rot er sein musste. „Würdest du es nochmals machen, wenn du könntest?" fragte Harry leise.

„Ja... äh Nein mein i..." bevor Draco zu ende sprechen konnte, warf Harry ihn auf den Rücken und schloss erneut die Lippen. Aber nicht ohne vorher ein „Bitte vergib mir" zu nuscheln. Dieses Mal schloss er die Augen und küsste, während der Blonde geschockt die Augen öffnete.

Harry gab sich dem Kribbeln hin. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich und die Schnatze in seinem Bauch flogen Kreise.

Erst als nach ein paar Minuten immer noch keine Erwiderung kam löste er den Kuss, rollte sich von Draco und blickte knallrot und verdammt verlegen zum Boden, während ihm das Wasser immer noch von den Haaren tropfte und ein paar Tropfen über seine roten Wangen glitten.

Als Draco ohne ein Wort und fast wie in Trance aufstand, sah Harry immer noch zu Boden und versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, welches langsam aufkam und das nicht, weil ihm durch die nasse Kleidung langsam kalt wurde.

Draco schritt ohne ein Wort und ohne zurück zu schauen vom Platz und ließ den Jüngeren zurück, der langsam von seinen Tränen übermannt wurde. 

Harry blieb einfach sitzen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er getan hatte und auch, dass sich erneut jemand von ihm abgewandt hatte. Diese Trennung tat ihm aber komischerweise mehr weh, als alle anderen, die er zuvor hatte. Sie traf ihn härter, obwohl sie noch nicht lange existiert hatte.

Er rührte sich kaum, selbst als es dunkel wurde und immer kälter, erst recht durch seine nassen Haare und Klamotten, rührte er sich nicht und starrte leer in die Januarnacht.

Nur einmal wischte er sich über seine triefende Nase und wärmte kurzzeitig seine eiskalten Wangen, bevor er wieder in dieselbe Stellung wie zuvor überging.

Er fragte sich, warum er das getan hatte. Warum er Draco auch geküsst hatte. Wieso er so blöd war seinen Intuitionen zu folgen. Weshalb er plötzlich so gefühlt hatte und warum Draco zuvor ihn geküsst hatte.

Erst als eine eiskalte Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken lief und ihm die eisige Kälte bewusst wurde, weil er schmerzhaft hustete, zog er seinen Umhang enger, verließ aber nicht seinen Platz am Rande des Sees.

Es war als hätte ihn jemand gesagt: „Warte hier, dann dreht sich die Uhr um und alles wird wieder gut."

Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel und alle Sterne bildeten Zeichen. Harry spürte kaum noch seine Glieder und langsam vielen ihm die Augen zu, trotz allem bewegte er sich nicht. 

Ein plötzliches weit entferntes Bellen ließ ihn mit leeren Augen aufblicken. Das Bellen wandelte sich in ein Jaulen und ein schwarzer Schatten rannte auf ihn zu.

Der Schatten hatte ihn fast erreicht, da begann die Welt sich zu drehen und er verlor den Halt. Mit einem heißeren Husten schloss er die Augen und übergab sich dem winselnden Fang, der ihn gefunden hatte. 

„Komm schon mein Alter, wo bist du so schnell hin?" ertönte eine ruppige und rau klingende Stimme. Der riesenhafte Mann wurde vom Bellen angelockt und folgte ihm.

Draco saß nun schon seit ein paar Stunden auf seinem Bett und wartete auf das Eintreffen seines Zimmernachbarn.

Seit er den Schwarzhaarigen am See wie in Trance verlassen hatte, hatte er den Kleineren nicht mehr gesehen, weder beim Abendessen, noch in Slytherin.

Er hätte nicht verschwinden sollen, vielleicht wäre es dann anders gekommen. Gut es war ein verdammt großer Schock das Harry ihn geküsst hatte, aber ihm hatte es selbst gefallen. Allein dieser sinnliche Blick des Jüngeren brachte ihn zum schneller atmen.

Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich das Glück, an den Schwarzhaarigen zu kommen, den er schon so lange süß fand.

Warum er trotz den freudigen Gedanken wie in Trance verschwunden war, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht, weil er nachdenken musste, vielleicht, weil er Angst hatte oder vielleicht, weil er nicht wusste was er denken sollte.

Mit bedrücktem Blick sah er auf das noch immer vollgestellte Bett. Die Sachen hatte er vor kurzem aus reiner Neugier angeschaut, doch was er gesehen hatte, von Wert, war mickrig. Es fehlte dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht nur an Kleidung, nein auch die anderen Sachen waren zum Wegwerfen.

Der plötzliche Gedanke an die Gryffindors ließ ihn geschockt

hochfahren. Mit eiligen Bewegungen zog er sich an und schritt aus seinem Zimmer und dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Uhrzeit einfach ignorierend, obwohl es schon 1:48 Uhr war.

Während er rannte malte er sich immer mehr graue Taten aus. Er war zutiefst besorgt über seinen Panther.

Beim Eingang des Schlosses blieb er stehen. Wo würde sein Harry sein? Oder wo würden die Gryffindors seinen Harry angreifen? Dass er bereits von „seinem" Harry dachte bemerkte er kaum.

Ein plötzliches Türen öffnen ließ ihn erschrocken zur Tür blicken. Bevor er sich verstecken konnte fiel Licht auf die Gestalt und er riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Harry!" rief er mehr als geschockt und rannte zum Wildhüter, der einen bewusstlosen Harry auf den Armen hatte.

Hagrid drehte sich demonstrativ weg um Harry zu schützen. „Was willst du von ihm? Und weshalb bist du noch nicht im Bett!" fragte der Halbriese misstrauisch. „Er ist seit gestern mein Zimmernachbar, da er nicht aufgetaucht ist, wollte ich nach ihm suchen. Da ich Schulsprecher bin, dürfte das kein Problem sein. Also dass ich hier herum laufe. Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Draco am Schluss besorgt.

Hagrid nickte kurz. „Die Zentauren meinten er saß kurz vor 5:00 Uhr mit einem Jungen dort. Beide schienen ein Paar zu sein. Sie spielten mit Magie. Um ca. 5:40 standen beide auf und flogen, weil der Boden nachgab ins Wasser, wo sie sich küssten. Dann standen beide erneut auf und ein weiterer Kuss folgte. Laut den Zentauren verließ der andere Harry einfach so und Harry blieb zurück. Danach beobachteten sie, wie der Schwarzhaarige am Rand des Sees sitzen blieb und sich nicht rührte. Ein Zentaur, der näher rangeschritten war, meinte der Schwarzhaarige war klatschnass, hat gezittert und geweint. Ich frag mich wirklich, welcher Depp den Kleinen sitzen gelassen hat. Schon wieder tut ihm jemand weh, ohne nachzudenken. Armer kleiner Kerl", schniefte Hagrid, während Draco wie erstarrt da stand. 

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wer so gemein zu ihm war?" fragte der Halbriese und fixierte Draco. „Äh nein", stotterte der Blonde und Hagrid nickte. „Du sagst, du wärst ein Zimmernachbar von ihm? Ich denk, stark hat ihn die Kälte nicht erwischt, vielleicht leicht erkältet... wobei, bei seinem Körper könnte es doch etwas stärker ausgefallen sein. Na ja, in den Krankenflügel will ich ihn nicht bringen, wegen einer Erkältung, denn den hasst er. Vielleicht bringst du ihn ins Bett und wärst so nett ihn heute Morgen zu beobachten, ob die Erkältung stärker ist, als gedacht", sagte Hagrid am Ende mit ein klein wenig Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Äh klar", meinte Draco ein wenig nervös. „Gut danke. Kümmere dich gut um ihn, nach diesem Erlebnis wird er sicher wieder unantastbar sein, weil er sich für ein Nichts hält. Wie ich seine Verwandten und die Zaubererwelt hasse", grummelte der Wildhüter und legte Harry in Dracos Arme.

„So, du als auch ich sollten dann ins Bett gehen. Ich hoffe du sorgst dich um den Kleinen", meinte Hagrid und verschwand durch die Tür aus dem Schloss.

Draco sah auf das zitternde, eiskalte und auch noch etwas nasse Wesen. Deutlich waren die roten Wangen zu sehen und man spürte ab und an ein Husten über seinen Körper gehen.

„Was hab ich nur getan?" fragte Draco leise und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Im Zimmer angekommen, legte er Harry auf seinem Bett ab, zückte den Stab und trocknete, ent- und bekleidete und deckte den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Danach entleerte er Harrys Bett und machte sich Bettfertig.

Draco stoppte nachdem er umgezogen war, vor dem Bett mit dem Schwarzhaarigen und kniete sich vor das Bett, während er in das Gesicht des Jüngeren sah.

„Wieso war ich so blöd und bin gegangen? Dabei bin ich mir jetzt sicher, dass ich dich liebe, irgendwie. Warum nur hab ich so geschockt reagiert? Mein kleiner Panther, ich will mit dir zusammen sein, auch wenn die anderen geschockt reagieren könnten. Ich will dich lieben und du sollst mich auch lieben. Lass uns zusammen sein. Ich will dich nicht mehr verlieren", flüsterte Draco leise und legte sich dann mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry schlafen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte gegen das Licht an seiner Decke. Mit einem Gähnen setzte er sich auf und machte sich müde fertig.

Erst als er fertig angezogen da stand und etwas von seinem Bett holen wollte, zuckte er zurück.

Harry war nicht in dem Bett, welches ordentlich aufgeräumt war. Draco wendete sich um, um im Zimmer nach Harry zu schauen. Dadurch bemerkte er, dass das ganze Zimmer ordentlich war.

Das Bett war gedeckt, die zerknüllten Papiere, die schon länger am Boden lagen, waren weg, der Tisch geordnet und vieles mehr. Aber auch Harrys Sachen waren verschwunden, bis auf ein paar kleinen Hinweisen, wie ein Handspiegel auf dem Nachttisch.

Verwirrt schritt Draco zu dem Spiegel, den er gar nicht kannte, bzw. gesehen hatte.

Der Spiegel hatte einen großen Sprung und wurde durch Tesafilm zusammengehalten. Verwirrt legte Draco den Spiegel wieder hin, bevor er wieder an Harry erinnert, aus dem Raum eilte, auf der Suche nach Harry.

„Draco! Stop wo willst du so schnell hin!" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Blaise Zabinis und Draco stoppte abrupt beim Verlassen des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Ich suche Harry", antwortete Draco unter Zeitdruck und wollte am Liebsten weiter gehen. „Du musst dich doch nicht wie ein Hausmädchen um ihn kümmern... Halloho er ist 17 du bist 18, er ist schon groß. Er hat Voldi auf dem Gewissen. Außerdem ist genug Zeit um den Unterricht nicht zu verpassen", erklärte der Blauschwarzhaarige etwas seufzend.

„Du verstehst das nicht Blaise!" meinte Draco etwas genervt, weil er weiter suchen wollte. Blaise rollte mit den Augen. „Ich denke eher du bist gnadenlos verknallt", meinte Blaise genauso genervt. „Nein, Harry ist vermutlich erkältet, außerdem ein Ex Gryffindor, zudem wird er von fast allen Gryffindor seit gestern verachtet. Außerdem ist er ein Mitglied Slytherins und ich muss mich um ihn kümmern", knurrte Draco genervt.

Blaise sah daraufhin den Blondhaarigen genauso entnervt an. „Dann such doch deinen kleinen Panther, wenn er dir wichtiger ist, als einer deiner besten Freunde", schnauzte der Blauschwarzhaarigen und stampfte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, den Blondhaarigen zurücklassend.

Draco seufzte und schritt dann weiter, auf der Suche nach Harry.

Zuerst suchte er in der Bibliothek, danach in allen möglichen anderen Räumen, wie im Krankenflügel, Toiletten usw.

Erst am Schluss, als dann auch die Uhrzeit drohte, eilte er in die Große Halle, nur um kurz vor der Tür Pansy und Milly zu treffen.

„Draco", rief Pansy besorgt, während Milly mit verschränkten Armen Löcher in den Blonden starrte.

„Habt ihr Harry geseh..." „Jetzt hör aber endlich mal auf, wegen dir ist Blaise an seinem 18 nicht glücklich. Du Depp hast seinen Geburtstag vergessen. Warum suchst du Harry eigentlich? Der ist heute Früh gekommen, hat für die Feier geholfen, obwohl er etwas angeschlagen wirkte und ist dann in einen Wünscheraum verschwunden", motzte Milly dazwischen, woraufhin Draco entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund warf.

„Bei Salazars Hang zu Godric, wegen dem Geschehnis von Gestern hab ich den Geburtstag total vergessen. Deshalb ist er so miesepetrig, obwohl er sonst so wenig gegen Harry hat. Oh Salazar, wie kann ich das alles wieder unter Dach und Fach bringen. Jetzt hab ich mit zwei Menschen die ich mag einen Streit", seufzte Draco etwas verzweifelt.

Pansy und Milly sahen ihn daraufhin verblüfft an. „Beide? Was ist denn passiert? Vielleicht können wir was drehen, das Blaise dich versteht, denn momentan will er nichts von dir hören", versuchte es Pansy versöhnend.

Draco seufzte leise, bevor er leise beiden von dem Geschehenen erzählte. Sowohl Pansy als auch Milly schluckten bei der Erzählung von den Küssen und dem Treffen danach.

„Na ja, ich Depp hab nicht nachgedacht. Der Kuss hat mir gefallen und ich will eine Beziehung mit ihm. Aber ich war viel zu geschockt, dass er es scheinbar auch mag. Und jetzt dass noch mit Blaise", seufzte Draco und Pansy nahm ihn schwesterlich in den Arm.

„Wir kümmern uns um Blaise und erzählen ihm was mit dir los ist und du kümmerst dich um Harry. Bei der Feier bist du hoffentlich anwesend und zwar „zusammen" mit Harry", schlug Milly vor und Pansy nickte.

„Ihr seid klasse. Ich werde das Geschenk dabei haben und hoffentlich mit Harry zusammen sein. Ich hoffe der Kleine verzeiht mir", meinte Draco leise.

„Aber eins zur Vorwarnung, du nennst ihn „Kleiner", setz ihn nicht sofort runter. Er scheint zwar der totale Uke-typ zu sein, aber kläre das lieber zuerst. Blaise will auch nicht der Uke-typ sein, obwohl er jünger als Theodor ist", riet Milly, während sie Draco auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Uke-typ?" fragte Draco leicht verwirrt, wusste aber trotz allem, was Milly halbwegs meinte. „Der Weibliche Part in einer Schwulenbeziehung", erklärte Pansy kurz und bündig, bevor sie lächelte. Draco nickte und schon wollte er erneut losrennen, doch Pansy hielt ihn auf.

„Und hier dein Rucksack Süßer, du hast gleich Zauberkunst", lächelte sie und küsste Draco einfach so auf die Wange.

Draco nickte dankend und verschwand dann mit dem Rucksack an seinem Rücken in die große Halle um da vielleicht Harry zu treffen, auch wenn er daran zweifelte, schließlich hätten Milly und Pansy ihm bescheid gesagt, wenn sie es gewusst hätten.

Wie erwartet saß kein Ex Gryffindor in der Großen Halle und so beschloss Draco einfach zum ersten Unterricht von heute zu gehen.

Erst im Unterricht erblickte er den Schwarzhaarigen, der ganz hinten in der Ecke saß und seinen Kopf mit den Händen abstützte. Auf den ersten Blick hin, sah der Schwarzhaarige ganz ok aus, doch Draco sah genau, dass der Jüngere schwerer atmete und auch relativ rötlich im Gesicht war.

Die anderen Schüler ignorierten den Schwarzhaarigen und hatten sich auch nicht wirklich vor oder neben ihn gesetzt. Und die Hufflepuff blickten den Schwarzhaarigen an, als wäre er eine Halluzination, schließlich saß ein Gryffindor in ihrem Unterricht mit den Slytherin.

Draco atmete tief durch und setzte sich dann neben Harry, der nicht aufsah, aber Draco war sich sicher, dass er ihn registriert hatte.

„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden", flüsterte Draco leise und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend. Er sah sofort ein Zittern über den Körper des Kleineren wandern. „Harry es tut mir leid wegen gestern, bitte lass uns nach dem Unterricht reden, es ist sehr wichtig!" flüsterte er weiter, weil der Schwarzhaarige nicht reagierte. Er sah deutlich, wie der Kleinere die rechte Hand zu einer Faust ballte und den Kopf senkte, so dass er dessen Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Doch Draco konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn Professor Flittwick hatte Harry entdeckt.

„Oh Mr. Potter. Man sagte mir schon, sie würden ab nun den Unterricht mit den Slytherin teilen. Ich hoffe ihre Entscheidung werden sie nicht bereuen. Nun aber zum Unterricht. Da sie bis jetzt einen anderen Unterricht hatten, müssen sie sich an diesen hier gewöhnen. Diese Klasse hier steht etwas nach ihrer früheren und deshalb dürfte das nachkommen keine Probleme darstellen, da sie trotz allem dieselben Zauber lernen. Wo sie schon bei dem Wirbelwindzauber waren, sind wir hier erst beim Fegezauber. Wir waren in der letzten Stunde bei den Bewegungen und heute würden wir die Praxis aufbauen. Könnten sie vielleicht nochmals aufzählen, wie die Bewegungen waren und was der Zauber überhaupt bewerkstelligt?" fragte Flittwick freundlich und Harry nickte leicht.

Er stand kurz auf, wobei er einen Augenblick fast den Halt verlor, bevor er mit fester Stimme begann zu reden.

„Der Fegezauber ist einer der vielen Haushaltszauber. Muggelgeborene können sich den Zauber als Staubsauger vorstellen. Der Fegezauber ist ein Zauber, der Teppichböden oder andere Teppichähnliche Böden reinigt. Er fegt Schmutz und Dreck weg und lässt es durch Funken verschwinden. Hauptsächlich wird der Zauber zum reinigen von großen Teppichen verwendet, aber es können auch Kacheln oder Parkett damit gereinigt werden, wobei man hier die Bewegung des Zaubers etwas verändern muss. 

Aber erst zum ganz normalen Fegezauber. Man schwingt den Stab so", damit zeigte er langsam der ganzen Klasse, wie der Stab geschwungen wurde und sah auch zu, wie die Hufflepuffs ihn sogar nachmachten.

„Zu diesen Bewegungen spricht man dann noch den Zauber „Clearing" und schon wird der Teppich durch Funken gereinigt", beendete Harry die Erklärung und Flittwick schien außer sich vor Freude.

„Sehr gut Mr. Potter, sehr gut. Wären sie vielleicht so nett den Zauber auch vorzuführen?" fragte er begeistert und bat Harry nach vorne. Harry nickte zögerlich, bevor er mit angeblich festen Schritten nach vorne schritt. Vor dem Pult beschwor Flittwick einen großen Teppich mit Fusseln, Dreckflecken, Katzenhaaren und anderen Sachen. „Also Mr. Potter", meinte Flittwick begeistert und Harry nickte. Mit denselben Bewegungen, wie bei der Erklärung, reinigte er den Teppich, so dass dieser nun aussah wie neu.

„Einfach perfekt. 20 Punkte an Slytherin, sie können sich wieder setzen und nun versucht ihr das auch", damit zauberte der kleine witzige Professor auf jedes Pult einen kleinen Teppich, der Schmutziger war, als man sich ihn nur vorstellen konnte.

Die Schüler begannen sofort mit dem Zaubern und bei einigen gelang es und bei einigen nicht.

Harry zauberte sein Stück rein und stützte dann seinen Kopf wieder in den Händen ab, da seine Kopfschmerzen einfach nicht verschwinden wollten. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich recht wehleidig an, trotz allem wusste er genau, wie er mit so etwas umgehen musste, bis es ihm zu viel wurde, schließlich war er bei den Dursleys auch mal krank geworden und musste trotz allem alles machen. In der Beziehung konnte er sogar mit einem gebrochenen Bein etwas zu Stande bringen. Da musste mehr kommen, bevor er aufgab.

Trotz allem brachte diese Sturheit keine Besserung in den Kopfschmerzen, oder dem rauen Gefühl im Halse. 

Sein Blick glitt zu Draco und sofort wieder weg, weil dieser ihn ansah. Ihm tat der Blick weh. So gern würde er erneut diese rauen aber sanften Lippen spüren, mit diesem eigentümlichen Geschmack. Auch diesen gut gebauten und beschützenden Körper mochte er spüren. Doch er war sich so ziemlich sicher, dass der Blonde ihn nicht mehr an sich ran ließ, ihn vermutlich auch noch für eine Missgeburt hielt, wie Vernon ihn immer nannte. Er wusste ja schon immer, dass er kein Glück haben sollte. Wie konnte er ja auch so dumm sein und zeigen, was er fühlte.

Hermine hatte Recht. So jemanden wie ihn konnte man nicht mögen und er war nur so lange gut, wenn man dadurch berühmt und geachtet wurde.

Er seufzte leise, da er schon wieder dieselben Gedanken hatte wie heute morgen schon. Immer wieder liefen sie durch seinen Kopf und ließen ihn sich noch schlimmerer fühlen, als so schon.

Unweigerlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu den wenigen Striemen, die seinen Rücken benetzten. Es waren an die 9 oder 10 Striemen, die er von Vernon erhalten hatte, weil er irgendetwas gemacht hatte, was Vernon überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. Es waren zwar nur 9 bis 10 Striemen, doch noch immer spürte er sie manchmal und wusste noch genau die Gründe dafür. Der erste und größte Striemen bekam er einmal, weil er Dudley unbewusst wehgetan hatte. Denn dieser hatte die andere Seite des Sandgrabens nicht erwischt und war in einer Glasscherbe gelandet. 

Die weiteren 9 Striemen waren alle fast genauso entstanden. Immer dann, wenn Dudley durch ihn verletzt wurde, wenn auch unabsichtlich, was es immer war, bekam er einen Striemen um zu zeigen, dass er daran schuld war.

Harry hätte noch viele mehr hinzufügen können und sicher auch ein paar Dickere und Fettere, weil er mehrere Menschen auf den Gewissen hatte. Manchmal kam ihm die Versuchung, doch nie brachte er den Mut auf die Striemen hinzuzufügen, für all diejenigen, denen er wehgetan hatte.

Langsam fuhr er seine schmalen Finger nach. Der Unterricht war mehr als einfach und er kannte ihn auch schon. Es war ihm augenscheinlich nicht im geringsten langweilig, aber innerlich und mit einer Geste zeigte er genau, dass ihm langweilig war.

Ein plötzliches „Mr. Potter?" lies ihn aufschauen. „Ja Sir?" fragte er verwirrt, schließlich hatte er weder etwas getan, noch nicht aufgepasst. Professor Flittwick schritt auf ihn zu, während er freundlich lächelte. Der kleine Lehrer war mit einer derer, die ihn noch normal und gut behandelten, zumal er dessen bester Schüler war. Professor Flittwick hatte noch nie etwas auf sein Berühmtsein gegeben und freute sich deshalb immer wieder, einen guten Schüler wie ihn zu haben. Ungefähr die hälfte der Lehrer achteten ihn noch, aber die andere Hälfte behandelte ihn wie Severus Snape die Gryffindors, wobei sie kaum Punkte abziehen konnten, da sich Harry einwandfrei verhielt.

„Könnten sie nicht eventuell zur Hand gehen? Während ich ein paar Schülern zeige, wie der Zauber funktioniert, werden sie dasselbe tun, so werden wir besser und schneller fertig. Vielleicht holt die Klasse damit auch schnell auf. Natürlich nur, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht. Ich weiß ja dass sie genug eigene Probleme haben", erklärte der Zwergenprofessor und Harry nickte leicht. „Äh ok. Kann ich machen", meinte Harry leise und der Professor lachte vergnügt. „Gut, fangen sie am besten mit denen an, die es halbwegs beherrschen und nur noch ein paar Details vergessen. Und an euch. Ihr werdet Mr. Potter folge leisten, glaubt mir, durch seine Hilfe, wird die Klasse schnell höher kommen. Ach ja 50 Punkte an Slytherin, weil sie mithelfen", lachte der Professor freundlich und damit begann Harry denen zu helfen, die Hilfe brauchten.

Der Unterricht verging dadurch recht schnell und die Schüler kamen durch zwei Hilfen sehr viel schneller weiter. Auch wenn es manchmal ein paar Schüler gab die sich weigerten, hauptsächlich Hufflepuff, da Slytherin ja öffentlich zusammen hielt. Diese bekamen von Professor Flittwick eine Ermahnung und Punktabzug, schließlich hatte er zuvor schon erwähnt, dass er Gehorsam wollte.

Als Harry zu Blaise kam, der den Zauber einfach nicht beherrschen wollte, schwankte er kurz und hielt sich an der Tischplatte kurzzeitig fest.

Der Blauhaarige, der heute sowieso einen Groll hatte, erst recht auf einen gewissen Blonden, sah trotz allem Groll auf den Jüngeren.

„Was hast du?" flüsterte er leise und ein wenig besorgt. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte ja nicht wirklich etwas dafür, dass der Blonde seinen Geburtstag vergaß.

Harry sah ihn kurz an. „Nichts, schon ok. Bin nur etwas tollpatschig gelaufen. Also zum Zauber. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich es dir zeige und nicht Professor Flittwick." Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, während er den Schwarzhaarigen beobachtete. Er hatte noch keine Erklärung von Milly und Pansy gehört, deshalb hatte er auch keine Ahnung, was mit dem Schwarzhaarigen los war.

„Streitest du mit Draco?" fragte Blaise leise, während er Harrys Bewegung folgte. Harry sah ihn durch diese Frage verblüfft an, wobei Blaise nun das rötliche Gesicht sah. „Na ja, nicht wirklich. Ich geh ihm bloß etwas aus dem Weg. Sicher mag er nicht, wenn ich ihm wie ein Hündchen folge. Ich will es mir nicht mit ihm verscherzen. Sicher geh ich ihm eh auf die Nerven, tu ich doch jed... oh", meinte er leise, als er bemerkte, dass er sogar Blaise auf die Nerven ging. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte er leise und verschwand einfach zum nächsten Schüler, da Blaise den Zauber geschafft hatte.

Blaise sah dem kleineren besorgt hinterher. Irgendetwas musste zwischen Draco und ihm vorgefallen sein, da der Kleinere wieder so verschreckt war, wie ganz am Anfang, wenn nicht noch mehr. Der kleinere dachte wirklich, er würde jedem auf die Nerven gehen.

Zwar dachte der Blauschwarzhaarige noch weiter über Harry nach, kam aber erst zu neuem Wissen, als Pansy um Milly ihm erzählten, was wirklich los war.

Harry wollte gerade den Zauberkunstraum verlassen, als eine Hand ihn aufhielt. „Ich will mit dir reden Harry", flüsterte eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme und er verkrampfte sich leicht. Er wollte den Blonden nicht allein antreffen. Wollte nicht wissen, was dieser von ihm wollte, wollte nicht hören, wie dieser ihm die Schuld gab. Wie dieser ihm die Freundschaft kündigte. 

Draco spürte deutlich die Angst des Kleineren und zog ihn deshalb sanft mit sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Harry, bitte, du brauchst keine Angst haben, es ist sicher nichts negatives, was ich dir sagen will", flüsterte der Blonde, doch Harry zitterte trotz allem.

Sanft drückte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen auf ein Sofa, welches er kurzerhand aus einem Stuhl gezaubert hatte.

„Ic... Draco... ich wollte das nicht", flüsterte Harry leise, während ihm langsam Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „I..." sanft legten sich zwei Finger auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen und dieser sah genau in die sturmgrauen Augen des Blonden, der sich vor ihn kniete.

„Harry, hör mir zu. Du bist an gar nichts Schuld. Ich bin hier der Depp gewesen. Weißt du, der Kuss hat mir gefallen gestern. Beide Küsse. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich sie gern wiederholen. Weißt du, ich mag dich eigentlich sehr gern und ich glaube sogar ich lieb dich. Liebe dich schon länger, als du denkst. Es war nur, ich war so geschockt und auch so in Trance, dass ich nicht wusste, was machen. Meine Gedanken liefen im Kreise. Sie liefen darum, dass du vermutlich auch was für mich empfindest, schließlich würdest du mich ja sonst nicht küssen. Ich war so in Trance, weil du vermutlich gleich empfindest, dass ich wegging um nachzudenken um zu prüfen ob es wirklich kein Traum war. Ich weiß, ich hätte lieber bei dir sein sollen, denn ich hab dir durch mein weggehen stark wehgetan. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich ab jetzt wieder hasst oder mich ignorierst, aber ich bitte dich. Lass es uns nur einmal versuchen. Ich würde so gern dein Partner sein. Würdest du mit mir gehen, wenn ich dich fragen würde? Bitte antworte ehrlich. Egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich würde dein Freund bleiben. Also lass es nicht davon abhängig sein", sprach Draco leise, während er die Hand Harrys hielt, welche stark zitterte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte lauter Tränen in den Augen und diese benetzten seine Wangen. Eine Träne tropfte auf die Hände der beiden. „... I... ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle alles zum ersten Mal. Ich find dich nett und mag dich. Auch fühle ich mich wohl bei dir und es tat höllisch weh, als du gingst. Ich dachte es sei alles aus. Es war schlimmer, als das kündigen der Freundschaft von Ron und Hermine. Weißt du? Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich verjagt hätte, wie ich es immer tu. Egal was ich mache, immer ist es falsch. Ich will nicht, will niemanden auf die Nerven gehen und erst recht nicht schaden. Willst du denn wirklich mit mir zusammen sein? Ich hab Angst, dass ich dir nicht gerecht werde", flüsterte Harry leise und Draco wischte sanft eine Träne von der Wange. „Du würdest mir nie auf die Nerven gehen. Du dürftest alles bei mir machen. Sogar meine Haare verwuscheln, was wirklich nicht jeder darf. Ich wäre nie wegen irgendwas auf dich böse. Jedenfalls kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Harry, ich würde es so gern mit dir versuchen. Dich lieben, wie ich es schon immer tu, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Dir zeigen wie gern ich dich habe und jetzt noch viel mehr als zuvor. Ich weiß wir hatten keinen guten Anfang, aber vielleicht geht es ab jetzt richtig los?"

Harry sah dem Blonden genau in die Augen, suchte die Wahrheit in diesen Worten und fand sie auch, aber noch immer hatte er Angst, dem anderen auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Du musst aber wissen, dass ich nicht annähernd so bin, wie in der Öffentlichkeit, oder wie die Zeitung immer schreibt. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich eine kleine Heulsuse, wie du ja schon siehst. Auch etwas na ja sentimental. Das einzige was ich wirklich kann, ist zaubern, aber in anderen Sachen bin ich, mit ein oder zwei Ausnahmen, eine große Niete. Ich hab nicht wirklich etwas, was dir gefallen würde oder so", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise und Draco nahm ihn sanft in den Arm.

„Du bist das, was ich will. Nicht deine Magie, nicht dein Wissen, nicht dein Ruhm oder Reichtum. Davon hab ich mehr als genug. Ich will ganz allein dich als Person. Und ich finde dich niedlich so wie du bist. Ich will keinen Helden, der keine Schwächen hat und mit hoher Nase die Welt rettet, nein ich will dich. Einen gefallenen Engel, dem ich Flügel schenke und zu mir hole, damit ich ihn beschützen kann", lächelte Draco und küsste Harry die letzten Tränen weg, während er ihn sanft zu sich zog.

Harry kuschelte sich an den Größeren und lächelte freudig. „Ich liebe dich Dray", flüsterte er leise und schmiegte sich noch mehr an Draco. Draco sah ihn durch den Spitznamen verblüfft an. „Dray? Hab ich auch noch nie gehört als Spitznamen. Gefällt mir aber mehr als Draci..."

Harry öffnete bei der Erwähnung des Namens die Augen. „Was ist mit Pansy...? Bis jetzt immer dachte ich ihr seid irgendwie zusammen, oder sie will dich. Wird sie sauer auf mich sein? Bis jetzt mag ich sie irgendwie und na ja..." „Keine Bange. Pansy ist nicht im geringsten eine Freundin, wie du es jetzt bist. Sie ist ein Kumpel. Außerdem meine Cousine. Sie hält mir nur lästige Gören vom Leib. Sie ist weder in mich verknallt, noch hat sie mit mir eine Beziehung. Dafür ist sie auch viel zu verschossen in Milly, die zwar nichts davon weiß aber, sicher irgendwann davon Wind bekommt. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken über irgendwelche Ex machen. Ich hatte zwar schon ein paar oder so, aber die sind schon lange wieder vergessen und nur noch nahe Bekannte. Überhaupt brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen, dass die Beziehung nicht klappen sollte. Die Slytherin werden dich noch akzeptieren lernen, wenn sie dich erst kennen. Mein Pate beginnt dich langsam zu mögen und andere interessieren mich nicht", lächelte Draco und strich sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Was ist mit deiner Familie?" fragte Harry leise und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie werden es akzeptieren müssen. Mum wird zwar zuerst ein paar Fimmel haben, sich dann aber fassen und Dad na ja. Erst einen großen Aufstand von wegen Potter? Und dann die waren ja auch Reinblütig und du bist die Reinblütige Generation. Sie werden sich sicher schnell damit abfinden. Mach dir da keine Sorgen. Eigentlich steht uns keiner im Weg", lächelte der Blonde und küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich Butterfly und nichts wird mich aufhalten, es zu zeigen, es sei denn du willst es nicht", nuschelte er in den Kuss.

Harry kicherte leise. „Mich hält genauso wenig auf. Ich liebe dich und hoffe es wird so bleiben."

Damit versanken beide weiter in ein paar Küsse.

Ein plötzlicher starker Hustanfall seitens Harrys ließ Draco inne halten, während Harry gegen den Husten kämpfte. „Wir sollten zu Madam Pomfrey, dann geht der Husten schnell wieder weg", flüsterte Draco besorgt und versuchte durch sachtes auf den Rücken klopfen dem Husten Einhalt zu gebieten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon ok. Ist nicht so schlimm", flüsterte er leise, weshalb Draco verwirrt die Augenbraue hob. „Lieber zu früh, als zu spät, wir sollten wirklich in den Krankenflügel", meinte er besorgt, doch erneut schüttelte Harry den Kopf und lehnte sich, weil der Husten nicht mehr anwesend war, an die Schulter des Blonden. „Nein, bitte. Ich hasse den Krankenflügel. Der Husten geht schon wieder vorbei, das war erst das zweite Mal heute", flüsterte Harry leise und schloss genießerisch die Augen, während er an Draco lehnte.

„Madam Pomfrey ist doch nicht so schlimm?" fragte Draco, die Aussage Harrys trotzdem akzeptierend. „Es hat nichts mit Poppy zu tun. Sie ist sehr nett. Allein das Zimmer, die Atmosphäre und der Geruch. Ich mag Krankenhäuser einfach nicht. Dort verkrampft sich alles in mir, da ich dort machtlos bin. Heilzauber sind nicht meine Stärke, in diesem Gebiet gehe ich gnadenlos unter. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich mag alles nicht, was damit zu tun hat", flüsterte Harry leise, öffnete dabei aber nicht seine Augen.

Draco strich ihm sanft über die Haare. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein oder so. Ich bin eine Niete in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, hast mich ja in dem Fach gesehen. Körperlich verteidigen, kein Problem, ob jetzt mit Hand, Schwert oder anderen Waffen, all das kann ich, aber so richtig Verteidigen mit Zaubern kann ich nicht. Nur angreifen oder ausweichen."

Beide sprachen noch ein wenig weiter, während sie die Zeit immer mehr vergaßen.

Harry lag nun halb dösend auf Dracos Schoß und sah hoch in dessen graue Augen, während der Blonde sanft Harrys Konturen und Haare nachstrich. Beide sahen sich verliebt an und fühlten sich pudelwohl.

Plötzlich zuckte Harry hoch, wobei er kurzzeitig das Gleichgewicht verlor. Draco konnte ihn gerade noch aufhalten, zu fallen. „Was ist los mein Panther?" fragte Draco besorgt und Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. 

„Die Sonne geht unter. Wir haben den ganzen Unterricht verpasst. Wenn mich mein Zeitgefühl nicht irrt, schlägt es gerade zum Abendessen", flüsterte er, weshalb Draco ihn verwirrt anstarrte. „Hast du dir angeeignet pünktlich zum Abendessen zu kommen oder wieso weißt du plötzlich, dass es 6:00 Uhr ist? Ich hatte dich nie als besonders großer Esser im Sinne?" Harry kicherte leise, bei den Worten Dracos. „Nein, an Essen liegt mir nichts Es ist nur Ron, der genau weiß, wann das Abendessen beginnt. Meine Magie erzählt mir nur immer wie spät es ist. Ich hab eine Art Zeitgefühl in mir, weil ich doch recht naturgebunden bin und weil ich es einfach muss. Ich merke wenn die Sonne untergeht und Uhrzeiten wie 6:00 Uhr früh 12:00 Uhr und 6:00 Uhr abends fühle ich besonders. Auch weil ich genau zu diesen Uhrzeiten Essen machen musste", meinte Harry leise.

Bevor Draco was sagen konnte, weiteten sich dessen Augen. „Oh Salazar! Blaise Geschenk!", fluchte Draco laut und sprang auf, während auch Harry aufstand. „Wir müssen sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Party von ihm fängt genau um 6:00 Uhr an. Ich muss es doch wieder gut machen, dass ich ihn heute Morgen so angegiftet habe. Komm!"

Damit griff Draco nach Harrys Hand und rannte mit diesem durch die Korridore in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, kaum bemerkend, dass Harry fast stolperte.

Beim Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes angekommen, öffneten sie diesen leise und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, der sehr voll war. Scheinbar waren alle Slytherin anwesend.

Draco zog Harry leise und vorsichtig mit sich ohne die anderen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die anderen waren zudem beschäftigt damit, Blaise zuzusehen, wie dieser Geschenke auspackte.

„Dray, hol du das Geschenk, ich werd Blaise hinhalten, wenn die schneller fertig werden, als du da bist", flüsterte Harry leise in Dracos Ohr, weshalb dieser ihn kurz ansah. Harry nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und Draco lächelte. Mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und einem Danke eilte er zu den Zimmern, während Harry stehen blieb und die Ansammlung begutachtete.

In der Mitte saß Blaise auf einer Couch umgeben von offenen Geschenken und dessen Freunde, die überall verteilt saßen. Der Blauschwarzhaarige bedankte sich gerade bei Milly groß und breit für ein Geschenk.

Harry griff zielsicher in seine Schultasche, weil er genau wusste, dass jetzt hätte Draco auftauchen sollen um Blaise ein Geschenk zu geben. Er sah schon, wie der Junge sich umsah, genauso wie Pansy, Theodor und Milly.

Harry sah, wie Blaise traurig den Kopf senken wollte und so nahm er den Mut zusammen, den er früher immer besessen hatte.

„Ich hab noch ein Geschenk", flüsterte er leise, aber deutlich und schritt durch die Sitzenden Slytherin, auf den Blauschwarzhaarigen zu. Blaise und auch die anderen sahen ihn verdutzt an.

„Du musst mir doch nichts schenken. Du bist doch erst seit gestern ein Freund und hast sicher erst heute herausgefunden, dass ich Geburtstag habe? Ehrlich, dass hättest du nicht tun sollen", meinte Blaise verlegen und sah dem Kleineren zu, wie dieser näher schritt.

Harry lächelte leicht, wobei sein Blick kurz zu dem Gang glitt, in dem Draco verschwunden war. „Na ja, wie du sagst, wir sind Freunde, zwar erst seit gestern, aber immer hin. Ich mag eure Clique und na ja es ist auch nichts sehr wertvolles oder großes. Ich weiß auch nicht mal, ob es dir gefallen wird, weil es nichts Greifbares ist", flüsterte Harry leise. „Ich hab dieses Geschenk einmal für einen Freund von mir gemacht, doch leider kam ich nie dazu es ihm je vorzuspielen. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass ich spielen kann. Jetzt ist es zu spät und ich möchte dir daher das Spiel schenken, denn auch er hätte es zum Geburtstag bekommen sollen. Es tut mir Einerseits leid, dass ich dir nur ein Stück spielen kann, welches für jemanden anderen bestimmt war, doch weil es nie jemand außer mir zu hören bekam, denke ich, nun ist es deins", lächelte Harry leise, während ihn alle verwirrt ansahen, weil sie keine Ahnung hatten, von was Harry sprach.

Harry nahm nun das Instrument zu Hand, welches er aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte und legte es an seine Lippen. Es war eine geschnitzte Flöte, die Drachen, Einhörner und andere Magische Wesen darstellte. Alles sahen den Schwarzhaarigen daraufhin verblüfft an, während Harry die Finger auf die Löcher legte und dann begann ein Lied zu spielen.

Während er spielte, wurde die Melodie sichtbar und erzählte die Geschichte zu diesem Lied. Mit den verschiedensten Farben formten sich Bilder und bildeten eine sich bewegende Geschichte, die alle zum staunen brachte, aber nicht nur deswegen, denn die Musik war einfach bezaubernd schön und wiederspiegelte Freude und Gemeinsamkeit. 

Harry achtete nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung, so bemerkte er auch nicht, wie Draco in den Raum trat und mit geweiteten Augen seinen Panther begutachtete, der auf einer Flöte zauberhaft spielte. Harry spielte einfach das Spiel und widmete es gedanklich an seinen Paten, den er vor seinen Augen lachen sah.

Als der Schwarzhaarige langsam zum Ende gelangte, verblassten die Bilder und eine einsame Träne wanderte über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen, die dieser sofort wegwischte, während er Blaise lächelnd ansah. „So jetzt kann ich ja platz machen für das eigentliche Geschenk, welches du bekommst", lächelte er und nickte Draco zu, der geschockt am Eingang zum Gang stand.

Wie als hätte Draco etwas gesagt, blickten alle zum Blonden und Blaises Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Draco!" rief er begeistert und auch die drei anderen Slytherin freuten sich, dass der Blonde doch hier war.

Draco schritt in die Mitte und lächelte seinem Harry warm zu. „Du bist ein Schatz. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Flöte spielen kannst. Danke für die Hilfe", damit küsste er den Schwarzhaarigen vor aller Augen, weshalb Harry knallrot wurde.

Pansy grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, genau wie Milly und die beiden Jungs, während die anderen Slytherin geschockt hin und her sahen.

„Aber jetzt gib Blaise sein Geschenk, er ist hier der Mittelpunkt", flüsterte Harry leise zu Draco, als dieser ihn anlächelte und dabei Blaise fast vergaß. Der Blonde grinste und nickte dann. Danach drehte er sich zu Blaise.

„So. Was ich habe, wird dir sicher gefallen, zumal du ja sowieso von allem entzückt bist. Erst einmal will ich dir wegen heute Morgen aufrichtig eine Entschuldigung entgegenbringen. Ich hatte zu viel um die Ohren und deshalb alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Kumpel", grinste Draco und zog den Blauschwarzhaarigen hoch in seine Arme.

Als Draco Blaise los ließ, holte er etwas aus seiner Tasche. „Ich weiß ja wie gern du mir den neuen Tratsch von deiner Umgebung erzählst, daher dachte ich, weil wir unser letztes gemeinsames Schuljahr vor uns haben und du danach eine Ausbildung als Reporter anfangen willst und somit sicher herum kommst, schenke ich dir einen Kommunikationsstein. Damit kannst du mich immer erreichen und mir die neusten Geschichten erzählen. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, dass du deinen Traum erreichst", grinste Draco und überreichte Blaise einen kleinen Stein, der an einer Kette hing.

Blaise starrte den Blondhaarigen an wie ein Goldfisch, bevor er den Blonden mit einer schwungvollen Umarmung zu Boden warf, während alle lachten. „Danke Draconis, vielen vielen Dank. Das ist das beste Geschenk, nämlich dass du mir zuhörst, egal wie belanglos alles scheint." Damit küsste er den Blondhaarigen auf die Wangen und versuchte somit seinen Dank auszudrücken, bis ein Grummeln zu hören war.

Blaise erhob sich lachend, während er Draco mit hochzog. Mit einem freudigen Lachen warf er sich auch in Theodor Notts Arme, denn dieser sah grimmig auf den Blondhaarigen und war ziemlich eifersüchtig. Blaise drückte sich an den Braunhaarigen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während Draco sich zu Harry stellte, der lächelte.

„Na, wenn nun alle da sind und die Geschenke ausgepackt, kann die Party beginnen!" rief Milly begeistert und kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, da verdunkelte sich das Zimmer, welches nur noch von Kerzen erhellt wurde und dem Kamin und bunte Lichter wurden an der Wand reflektiert, sowie auf den Schülern und Möbelstücken. Auch Musik begann zu spielen und eine, Harry durch Ginny bekannte Band, begann zu singen. Es waren die Big Magicians, eine Band, die nur in der Zaubererwelt zu hören war, wie so viele andere.

Harry lächelte, er wusste nicht warum, aber hier fühlte er sich wohler als im Gryffindorturm, obwohl eine große Massenansammlung anwesend war. Es war, als würde er hierher gehören, genau unter die Schlangen. Und dass auch nicht, weil sie gerade feierten, schließlich feierte Gryffindor genauso oft. Es war eher wie sie feierten. Wo Gryffindor etwas eintönig feierten und auch etwas gefährlich, feierten die Slytherin hier eher anders.

Eine plötzliche Hand ließ ihn seine Gedanken vergessen. „Hey, Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" ertönte die Stimme Dracos und Harry lächelte. „Nur, dass ich mich hier wohl fühle, obwohl so viele Menschen hier sind. Die Atmosphäre hier gefällt mir unheimlich und dass nicht, weil hier die Party abgeht", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und lehnte sich an den Größeren.

„Ich freu mich, dass ihr kommen konntet, trotz der Probleme. Wie mir scheint, seid ihr wohl jetzt zusammen?" ertönte plötzlich Blaises Stimme und dieser tauchte mit Theodor an seiner Seite auf. Draco nickte. „Ja, ich Dummkopf hab mich entschuldigt und erklärt, dass ich nur geschockt war. Milly und Pansy haben es dir erzählt oder?" fragte der Blonde und Blaise nickte. „Und wer liegt bei euch oben?" fragte plötzlich Theodor grinsend, weshalb Harry rot wurde und Draco die Augen rollte. „Wir sind seit heute zusammen und du willst wissen, wer der dominante Part ist? Du spinnst doch Theo. Blaise trichtere deinem Freund mal ein, dass man nach einem Tag so was noch nicht weiß", meinte Draco spöttisch grinsend.

„Hey", ertönte es plötzlich zweistimmig und Pansy und Milly gesellten sich zu ihnen, mit ein paar Gläsern zu trinken in der Luft schwebend. „Ihr wollt sicher auch was zu trinken", lächelte Milly und reichte jedem ein Glas.

Alle bedankten sich. „Also über was war die Rede?" fragte Pansy hinterhältig grinsend. „Ach nichts", grinste Blaise und Pansy sah ihn daraufhin misstrauisch an. „Na wenn das so ist, neues Thema. Harry woher kannst du Flöte spielen?" fragte Milly geradeheraus und der Angesprochene blinzelte kurz.

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Schon länger. Ich musste es mal lernen, weil meine Tante dachte ihr Sohn müsste klassische Musik mögen und diese auch lernen. Da mein Cousin nicht alleine machen wollte, musste ich mit. Das Resultat war, ich lernte es, während mein Cousin behauptete in den Unterricht gegangen zu sein, es aber nicht tat." Milly sah ihn daraufhin blinzelnd an. „Warum hast du ihn nicht verpetzt, hat er dir was gegeben, damit du ihn nicht verrätst? Ich meine so viel wie du erzählst, heißt dass, er ist für seine Eltern gegangen, wie du, ist es aber im Endeffekt doch nicht?"

Harry seufzte, während er etwas zu Boden blickte. Draco legte tröstend einen Arm um dessen Talje. „Ich bekam keine Prügel dafür", flüsterte Harry leise, trotz allem verstanden es alle.

„Wie keine Prügel? Heißt dass, der Kerl hat mit Prügel gedroht, damit du behauptest, er ginge in den Unterricht?", fragte Blaise entsetzt, während Harry leicht nickte. „Aber warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt? Es deinen Verwandten gesagt? Oder Magie eingesetzt? Oder irgendwas?" fragte Theodor verwirrt, weshalb Harry seine Hände verkrampfte und sein Glas deutlich darunter litt, weil die Magie des Jüngeren, den Inhalt des Glases zum dampfen brachte.

„Wenn ich das erzählen würde, würde ich eure Party versauen, fragt lieber nicht danach, es passt nicht zu eurem Bild von mir", flüsterte Harry leise, bevor er sich aus Dracos Armen löste und durch die Menge schritt.

Draco schritt hinterher und wollte wissen was los war, doch Harry blockte ab und kurz darauf gab Draco es auf, Harry die Geschichte zu entlocken. Dafür beobachtete er den Jüngeren, von seinem Platz neben Milly und Pansy aus, da Harry ihn weggeschickt hatte, mit dem Grund, er sollte doch mit Blaise feiern.

Harry setzte sich auf die Stufen zum Gang, der zu den Gemächern führte. Tief ausatmend dachte er an die verschwiegenen Worte. Die fünf sollten es lieber nie erfahren, dass er nicht so behandelt wurde, wie alle glaubten. Er war eben bei allem trotzdem noch der Goldjunge und kein anderer.

„Na, hast du dich mit den fünf gestritten, weil du nicht bei ihnen bist? So ganz ohne Anhang hier in Slytherin bist du wohl ganz schön aufgeschmissen", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Sechstklässlers, der Harry am ersten Tag schon klar gemacht hatte, dass kein Slytherin ihn hier wollte.

Harry sah ihn auf die Worte hin ruhig an. „Wer sagt, dass ich Anhang brauche? Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich allein aufgeschmissen bin?" fragte er ruhig, weshalb der andere ihn anfunkelte. „Ja klar rühm dich mit deinen Taten für die „gute" Seite", spottete der Sechstklässler und Harry funkelte ihn kurz darauf leicht an. „Für welche denn? Für die, die ich durch Glück gewonnen habe? Nenn mir eine, die ich selbst und bewusst begangen habe!"

Der andere sah ihn dadurch verwirrt an. Aus irgendeinem Grund strahlte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich eine leichte Aura von Magie aus, die selbst ein Muggel spüren konnte. Als der andere nichts sagte, rollte Harry kurz mit den Augen, bevor seine Aura wieder verschwand und er durchatmete. „Außer dem Tod des Lords, habe ich nichts gemacht. Bzw. Hab ich da auch nicht wirklich alles gemacht. Die Drecksarbeit haben die Untoten für mich erledigt", damit stand Harry einfach auf und ließ einen geschockten Sechstklässler zurück.

Harry ließ sich etwas weiter entfernt bei einem Tisch an der Seite nieder, während er die Gäste beobachtete, die tanzten, tranken, tratschten und sich sichtlich amüsierten. Jetzt fühlte er sich nicht mehr so wohl wie am Anfang. Dadurch, dass er schmerzlich daran erinnert wurde, dass er nichts konnte, fühlte er sich zu nieder um zu jemand anderen zu passen.

„Hey, Chris erzählt rum, dass du ein Nekromantiker bist?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme einer Drittklässlerin leicht spöttisch. Harry sah sie kurz an. „Und was wäre daran so schlimm?" fragte er ruhig, sehr wohl bewusst, dass die Drittklässlerin zurückwich.

„Pass auf, du fällst gleich!", warnte Harry die Jüngere vor, doch diese Schritt weiter zurück und ehe sie sich versah, flog sie quer über ein Buch. Doch bevor sie mit dem Kopf auf der Tischkante aufkam, umgab sie ein strahlender Schein, weshalb alle Schüler auf die jetzt glitzernde Schülerin aufmerksam wurden.

Harry interessierte das wenig, viel eher stand er auf, half der Drittklässlerin auf und löste mit seinen Händen den Zauber, der sie zum stehen gebracht hatte. „Hör das nächste mal auf Warnungen, sonst tust du dir weh", meinte er ruhig und kurz darauf ließ er die Blondhaarige betröpfelt stehen.

Sofort gesellten sich ein paar Schülerinnen zu der blonden Drittklässlerin und fragten ob alles in Ordnung war, während andere dem Schwarzhaarigen nachsahen, der sich wieder auf die Treppe setzte, auf der er zuerst gesessen hatte.

„Was war das für ein Zauber Potter?" fragte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme und ein Fünftklässler baute sich vor ihm auf, scheinbar der Bruder von der Drittklässlerin. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Ein Stasizauber. Ich habe ihre Umgebung in Stasis gesetzt, damit sie nicht an die Tischkante knallt. Ganz einfach", erklärte Harry ruhig, bevor er aufstand. „Ich merk schon, ich hätte gehen sollen. Dies hier ist Blaise Geburtstag und ich mach ihn nur kaputt. Adios", meinte er am Schluss, griff sich seine Tasche, die an der Seite Stand und verschwand in das Zimmer von Draco und ihm.

Draco wollte ihm hinterher, doch kaum betrat er den Gang zu den Gemächern, flatterte ihm ein Zettel in die Hand.

„Bitte, versau es dir bei Blaise nicht wegen mir. Es ist sein Geburtstag. Er ist hier die Hauptperson, trotz allem beobachten alle mich. Ich gehör einfach noch nicht hier zu euch, wenn überhaupt jemals. Ich bin das schon gewohnt. Die Gryffs schmeißen mich auch von jeder Party, weil sonst immer ich die Hauptperson wäre. Ich gehöre einfach nicht zu einer sich freuenden Menschenansammlung. Denk heute nicht an mich, sondern an Blaise. Ich komme schon klar.   
Butterfly

Ps: I love You Dray"

Draco ließ den Brief fallen und sah wie gebannt auf den Gang, der leer war. „Weshalb folgst du ihm nicht?" fragte Milly verwirrt, sie hatte wie die anderen den Abgang bemerkt. Draco antwortete nicht, während Blaise den Zettel hochhob und begann zu lesen.

„Also ich weiß nicht, was ihr denkt, aber so langsam bezweifle ich, dass Harry der ist, für den er sich immer gibt. Sein Charakter ist so was von mysteriös. Einerseits hat er irgendwie Angst vor etwas, besonders davor, verletzt zu werden. Auf der anderen Seite beschützt er immer noch alle um ihn herum, obwohl er scheinbar schon öfters verletzt worden ist. Dann kann er plötzlich so unnahbar und fast schon desinteressiert sein, dass es nicht zu erkennen ist. Ich versteh dass nicht. Wieso ist er so?" fragte Blaise verwirrt und die anderen sahen ihn daraufhin verwirrt an. 

Als Draco spät Abend im Zimmer auftauchte, früher konnte er nicht, weil das Zimmer mit einem Zauber versperrt worden war, lag Harry zusammengemümmelt in seinem schwarzen Himmelbett und hatte sich ganz klein mit seiner Decke dort hingelegt, während er die hälfte der Decke mit den Armen umschlossen hatte und sein Gesicht darin verbarg.

Draco sprach einen einfachen Zauber, damit er Bettfertig war und schritt dann auf sein Bett zu, seinen kleinen Panther genau beachtend.

Es schien, als würde der Schwarzhaarige schon schlafen, deshalb legte der Blonde sich sachte daneben ins Bett, deckte Harry mit seiner Decke noch zu und sah in dessen in der Decke halb verborgenem Gesicht. Er seufzte leise, beugte sich kurz vor um Harry auf die Stirn zu küssen, bevor er die Augen schloss und langsam in die Traumwelt abdriftete.

„Dray! Hop aufstehen, der Unterricht beginnt gleich... Komm schon du Schlafmütze! Wir kommen zu spät!" rief der Schwarzhaarige leise und rüttelte sanft an der Schulter des Blonden. Dieser aber murrte, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

„Ach komm schon Dray, wir kriegen Punktabzug! Außerdem wollte Hagrid heute in den Wald, Kräuter sammeln!" rief Harry langsam ungeduldig und stellte sich mit den Knien aufs Bett, um den Blonden besser rütteln zu können. „Und ich dachte es wäre dir mal angenehmer, nicht durch Blaise und die anderen geweckt zu werden. Na dann andere Mittel", flüsterte Harry und setzte sich jetzt auf den Blondhaarigen und beugte sich runter.

„Komm mein süßer Drache, aufstehen!", flüsterte Harry süß und senkte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Blonden. Erschrocken wollte Harry zurückzucken, als der Blonde reagierte und ihn zu sich runter zog. Keine Sekunde später, lag Harry unter Draco und wurde gnadenlos von diesem abgeknutscht.

„Dray... k... lass das... nicht jetzt... ahh Dray! Hör auf... ohhh...", Harry stöhnte auf, als der Blonde unter das T-Shirt griff und dort entlang wanderte. Er schloss, versucht die Kontrolle zu behalten, die Augen, konnte aber ein Stöhnen nicht verhindern. „Drahhh... Dray! Der Unterricht!" versuchte Harry es erneut und endlich stoppte Draco in seinem Tun.

Harry blinzelte knallrot im Gesicht und versuchte seine Atmung wieder ruhig zu bekommen. Das Draco ihn so überfiel, hätte er nicht gedacht, aber es verursachte in ihm einen wahren Schauer an Gefühlen.

„Harry!" meinte Draco schluckend, der scheinbar jetzt erkannte, dass der Schwarzhaarige unter ihm kein Traum war. „Oh mist... ich äh…" stotterte er knallrot und wusste nicht was sagen. Harry lächelte ihn an. „Schon ok, das nächste mal weck ich dich so um 5", grinste Harry frech, weshalb der Blonde ihn anstarrte. „Mach den Mund wieder zu, wir müssen zum Unterricht. Wir haben nur noch 10 Minuten um zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zu gelangen. Da auf dem Tisch liegen zwei Brote, ich wusste nicht, wie viel du willst", flüsterte Harry leicht kichernd und sah weiter nach oben, schließlich saß Draco immer noch auf ihm.

Draco stolperte leicht verlegen von Harry runter und machte sich nun fertig. Harry setzte sich während dessen leicht atmend auf und richtete sein Hemd. „Also ich muss sagen, du gehst schnell ran", flüsterte Harry mehr zu sich, als zu Draco, der trotz allem alles hörte und wieder knallrot wurde. „Ich... tut mir leid, ich dachte das wäre ein Traum." flüsterte der Blonde zurück und Harry kicherte. „Schon ok, es war nicht so, als wäre es unangenehm gewesen... irgendwie", meinte Harry leise und stand nun auf, beide Taschen in dem die Bücher lagen schnappend.

„Und jetzt komm!" damit zauberte er Draco die Klamotten richtig, die dieser sogar falsch angezogen hatte, schnappte sich die zwei Brote und eilte mit Draco hinter sich her aus dem Kerker, hoch zum Hof des Schlosses.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Langschläfer bist", meinte Harry, während er Draco ein Brötchen in die Hand drückte. „Milly hat mich zwar gewarnt, aber dass du so tief schläfst hab ich nicht gedacht." Während Draco das Brötchen verdrückte, zog Harry den Blonden weiter.

Draco wusste nicht, was er von diesem Harry halten sollte. Es war nicht der schüchterne, oder mutige, dieser hier war der scheinbar redegewandte. Er zeigte keinerlei Scheu oder Angst, nicht mal, als er diesem unter die Wäsche ging. Nur knallrot wurde er.

Beide kamen gerade noch beim Gong zum Beginn der Stunde bei der Hütte des Wildhüters an, wo die Slytherin und die Gryffindors warteten.

„So, da alle anwesend sind, werde ich noch einmal erklären, was wir heute im Verbotenen Wald machen werden", ertönte Hagrids Stimme freundlich in die Runde und sein Blick wanderte umher.

„Ihr hättet es fast nicht geschafft", flüsterte Milly leise an die beiden Jungs gewandt, wo einer noch den Rest von seinem Brötchen runterschluckte. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Draco nicht so einfach wach zu kriegen ist", lächelte Milly dann an Harry gewandt, der leicht lächelte. „Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Hand?" fragte sie dann besorgt.

Harry blickte kurz auf seine linke Hand, die leicht rötlich war. „Na ja, es geht schon." „Wieso? Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Draco misstrauisch und sah Milly fragend an. Diese seufzte. „Schau da rüber!" meinte sie und deutete zu den Gryffindors.

Draco sah genau zu Granger, Weasley und den anderen Gryffindors und entdeckte in dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen einen feinen Handabdruck. Mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue sah er zu Milly und Harry, während Harry leicht verlegen mit dem Fuß den Boden aufhöhlte.

„Wiesel hat Harry von meiner Seite gezogen und wollte ihn an die Wand pinnen. Harry jedoch hat seine freie Hand genommen und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Danach hat er sich befreit und ist mit mir verschwunden", meinte Milly und Draco starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Leicht nahm er den Schwarzhaarigen in seine Arme. „Ich hoffe er hat dir nicht arg wehgetan, wenn ja, kriegt er meine Rache zu spüren, weil er meinen kleinen Panther wehgetan hat", flüsterte Draco und funkelte Ron, der gerade auf sie sah, böse an.

„So und nun gehen wir in den Wald. Wenn wir auf der Lichtung sind, werden wir uns aufteilen in zweier Gruppen und diese suchen dann um die Lichtung herum die Wesen!", erklärte Hagrid und schritt dann in den Wald, gefolgt von allen Schülern.

„Was für Wesen?" fragte Draco verwirrt, während er mit Harry in seinen Armen folgte. „Die Feen. Ihr drei habt kein bisschen aufgepasst!" grinste Blaise und leistete ihnen mit Theodor Gesellschaft. „Wir müssen bei einer Lichtung nahe des Gewächshauses Feen suchen. Dort soll es angeblich 10 verschiedene Arten geben. Wir sollen diese suchen, benennen und sagen, bei welchen Blüten sie sich aufhalten", erklärte Blaise und die anderen nickten verstehend.

Sie liefen nicht lange, da erreichten sie die Lichtung. „So, es gehen immer zwei zusammen in eine Gruppe und dann könnt ihr ausschwärmen, falls etwas passiert, strahlt rote Funken aus!", erklärte Hagrid und somit strömten sie aus.

„Na dann schauen wir mal, wo wir Feen finden", lächelte Harry und zog Draco, der den Wald kritisch musterte, mit sich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da fanden sie schon eine Fee, die sich vor ihnen hinter einer Silberlilaschimmernden Blüte versteckte. Sie schrieben sowohl den Namen der Fee, als auch die Blume auf.

Sie hatten schon die Fünfte entdeckt, als plötzlich ein knacken eines Holzes sie hochschauen ließ. Harry wich augenblicklich zurück, während Draco die zwei Gestalten vor ihnen zornig anfunkelte. 

„Na Potter? Heute früh hattest du noch Glück. Nun ist das Glück nicht mehr auf deiner Seite!" schnarrte Ron kalt und schritt näher. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr Potter in eurem Kreise aufgenommen, ihr passt ja auch wirklich perfekt zusammen", spottete Hermine kühl und Draco nahm beschützend die Hand seines Panthers.

„Danke, nun ist er wenigstens von eurem Gelaber verschont. Wer will schon eine Muggelgeborene neben sich haben? Also ich nicht." „Geh aus dem Weg Malfoy, wir wollen ein Wörtchen mit Potter reden. Dieser Verräter hat es nicht verdient gut behandelt zu werden. Am besten wäre es, du gehst zu deinem Onkel zurück, dann hätten wir deine Visage weg vom Fenster. Du bist ja eh zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Du bringst Unglück, was man auch deutlich sieht, oder denkst du die Narben sind uns verschont geblieben?" fragte Hermine spöttisch, weshalb Harry geschockt zurückwich.

„I... Ihr wusstet davon?" fragte er leise und Hermine grinste. „Natürlich. So blöd kann man doch nicht sein. Gehst früher in die Dusche, ziehst niemals dein T-Shirt aus, beim Quidditch wartest du bis alle weg sind, also wirklich. Weiß dein Lover das ganze schon? Malfoy alle Achtung, mich würde es anwidern, wenn mein Freund solche Narben hat", meinte sie am Schluss angewidert, während Harry sich stark verkrampfte und den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

Draco hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, von was Granger sprach. Nur sah er, dass die Worte seinen kleinen Panther mehr als eine Bedeutung gaben.

„Potter du solltest lieber wieder zu deinem Onkel, der akzeptiert dich in seinem Haus, wenn du die Arbeit erledigst. Der weiß nichts von deiner „Berühmtheit" und auch nicht von deinen ganzen Morden!" lachte Ron kalt, doch kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, da traf ihn eine harte Faust mitten auf die Nase.

„Halt deine verlogene Fresse du Wiesel!", schnarrte Draco kalt und sah mit Genugtuung auf die gebrochene Nase. Doch anstatt, dass Hermine Ron verteidigte, sah sie Draco mitleidig an. „Du tust mir leid Malfoy, dadurch, dass du Potter an dich ran lässt, wirst du bald schon unglücklich sein! Wie alle anderen, die ihn an sich ran gelassen haben. Ich rate dir, halt dich lieber von ihm fern, denn er bringt Unglück. Jeder in seiner Umgebung stirbt. Schau doch mal da hin, die kleine Fee hat ihre Lebenssäfte verloren, weil dieser Unglücksengel zu nah an sie ran kam", meinte Hermine und deutete auf eine Fee nahe Harry.

Harry starrte zitternd auf das kleine Wesen, welches Tot auf dem Boden lag. „Nein, ich hab sie doch gar nicht berührt!", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise und wich weiter zurück. 

„Halt deinen verlogenen Mund Schlammblut. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt die Fee getötet!" knurrte Draco kalt und trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. Doch kaum trat er nach vorne, rappelte sich Harry auf und flüchtete.

„HARRY!" rief Draco hinterher und wollte hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen herstürzen, doch ehe er sich versah, landete er auf dem Boden und ein Rothaariges Wiesel versuchte auf ihn einzuschlagen.

„Du solltest ihn gehen lassen, so verschwindet er wenigstens aus dem Blickfeld. Wenn wir Glück haben, finden wilde Tiere ihn und zerfleischen ihn!" meinte Hermine gehässig und schwang in Richtung Fee den Stab, während diese sich auflöste.

Draco der bis dato Rons Fäuste einkassiert hatte, stand der Zorn ins Gesicht geschrieben, mit einem wütenden Ausruf stieß er Ron von sich runter, schlug ihm hart in den Bauch und schlug Hermine hart auf die Wange.

„Du elendiges Schlammblut. Wie konntest du?" Ein weiterer Schlag ließ Hermine zu Boden gehen. „Wie konntest du ein Hologramm erstellen um einen frühren Freund so nieder zu machen?" Wieder schlug er hart auf die Braunhaarige Schülerin ein, die schluchzend Schutz suchte, während Ron sich nicht bewegen konnte.

„DRACO WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN MACHST DU DA?" rief Pansy entsetzt auf, als sie mit Milly in ihre Richtung gekommen war und den Blondhaarigen gesehen hatte, der wütend auf Hermine einschlug.

Sofort zog Milly ihn von Hermine weg, wobei Draco mit dem Fuß noch mal auf diese eintrat.

„Was ist in dich gefahren? So hab ich dich noch nie erlebt... Und wo ist Harry?" fragte Pansy geschockt. Sie achtete nicht auf die beiden Gryffindors, die geschlagen am Boden lagen. Viel mehr beachtete sie den zitternden Draco, dem Zornestränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Lass mich los Milly, ich will ihnen einprügeln, wie weh sie Harry getan haben, was sie damit angerichtet habe, eine tote Fee zu zaubern", Draco wehrte sich gegen den Griff der Schwarzhaarigen, doch Milly ließ nicht locker, weshalb Draco bald aufgab und schluchzend zusammenbrach.

„Was habt ihr verdammten Gryffindors getan?" fauchte Pansy wütend und zog Hermine am Kragen hoch. Diese jedoch ächzte nur und wand stur den Blick ab. Damit warf Pansy Hermine grob von sich und schritt auf Ron zu, der immer noch jammernd seinen Bauch hielt. „Also Wiesel, was habt ihr getan!" knurrte die Blondhaarige nun den Rothaarigen an.

Diese sah spöttisch hoch. „Euren kleiner Freund ins Verderben gestürzt. Vielleicht wird er von ein paar Acromantular aufgelesen, dann ist er endlich weg. Verdient hat er es. Den Tod bringt er und ist dazu noch eine richtige Heulsuse", lachte Ron kalt, weshalb ein harter Schlag von Pansy in bewusstlos schlug. „Arschloch!" schimpfte sie dann und trat zu Draco.

„Draco, beruhig dich jetzt wieder. Erzähl uns die ganze Geschichte, was ist passiert? Wo ist Harry? Was haben diese Gryffindor gemacht?" fragte Pansy ruhig, während sie sich zu Draco runter kniete. 

Damit begann Draco zitternd alles zu erzählen, obwohl er immer noch die Hälfte davon nicht verstand.

Als er geendet hatte, rappelte er sich auf, wobei er das getrocknete Blut von seiner Nase wegwischte. „Ich muss ihn suchen!" meinte er entschlossen und wollte gerade wie Harry tiefer in den Wald rennen, doch erneut hielt Milly ihn auf.

„Das kannst du nicht Draco. Du würdest dich verirren. Wir müssen Hagrid bescheid geben und Severus. Zudem müssen wir diese Orks hier zum Lehrer bringen, wenn wir Glück haben fliegen sie!" meinte Pansy kalt und obwohl Draco sich sträubte sprühten Pansy und Milly rote Funken.

Sie brauchten nicht lange, da tauchte Hagrid auf und starrte entsetzt auf die 5 Schüler. Wobei Draco von Milly in den Arm genommen wurde, weil er Harry nach wollte.

„Was ist hier los?" donnerte er kühl und fixierte die Slytherin an, schließlich waren bis vor längerem Ron und Hermine, Freunde von ihm.

Draco sah den Wildhüter funkelnd an, wobei ihm immer noch Tränen über die Wange liefen. „Diese zwei haben Harry eingeredet, er hätte eine Fee getötet. Dabei war es ein Hologramm. Sie haben Harry seelisch zerstört, von wegen Mörder. Harry ist in den Wald geflohen und ich wollte ihm hinterher. Die beiden haben mich angegriffen, weshalb ich mich verteidigte. Beide wollen, dass Harry stirbt. Sie wünschen sich, dass Harry im Wald von Wildtieren angefallen wird. Bevor ich mich noch weiter wehren konnte, kamen Pansy und Millicent und zogen uns auseinander", erklärte Draco leise, während er bemerkte, dass das Gesicht des Wildhüters düsterer wurde.

„Ich werde augenblicklich mit Minerva reden. Solche Schüler werden hier auf Hogwarts nicht geduldet. Ihr kommt alle mit!" Damit nahm er Ron über seine Schulter und Hermine zerrte er am Arm mit sich, während die drei Slytherin folgten.

„Professor, was ist mit Harry? Was ist, wenn wirklich Tiere auf ihn losgehen?" fragte Draco besorgt, während er von Milly und Pansy mitgezogen wurde, weil er immer noch Harry hinterher wollte.

Hagrid lächelte dem Slytherin leicht zu. „Keine Sorge. Wenn Harry sich nicht selbst etwas antut, werden die Tiere ihn in Frieden lassen. Kein Wesen in diesem Wald, wird eine sicher verletzte Gestalt angreifen. Trotz allem werde ich ihn später suchen, wenn wir geregelt haben, dass diese beiden Schüler von der Schule fliegen. Einen so verbal anzugreifen ist unter allem Niveau", knurrte der Wildhüter und so liefen sie weiter aus dem Wald.

Sie waren gerade beim Eingang des Schlosses angekommen, als plötzlich zwei Gestalten sichtbar wurden, die Draco nur all zu bekannt waren. „Was machen deine Eltern hier Draco?" fragte Milly verblüfft, während die Gruppe weiter schritt.

Hermine hatte sich bis jetzt nicht mehr gewehrt und trottete hinter Hagrid her, scheinbar war sie geistig nicht mehr ganz anwesend.

„Draconis!" ertönte die Stimme Lucius Malfoys, als er und Narzissa die Gruppe entdeckte. Mit festen Schritten ging er auf die Ansammlung zu, wobei Narzissa plötzlich auf ihn zueilte. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Wer hat dir wehgetan?" fragte sie besorgt, während Draco den Kopf aus ihrem Griff entwandt. „Ist nicht so schlimm Mum. Sind nur ein paar Kratzer." „Sag mir nicht dass das Kratzer sein sollen. Du hast ein blaues Auge, deine Nase hat geblutet und deine Wange sieht nicht gerade normal aus", meinte Lucius ruhig und fixierte nun Hagrid an. 

„Dad! Es ist wirklich nicht Schlimm, ich kann mich selbst verteidige..." „Mr. Malfoy, sie können ruhig später mit ihrem Sohn reden. Jetzt erst soll er mit mir zum Direktor. Miss. Bulstrode? Könnten sie Professor McGonagall aufsuchen, dann geht dass hier schneller von statten. Sie müsste im Verwandlungszimmer sein."

Millicent nickte, grüßte die Malfoys nochmals und verschwand dann, während die Gruppe mit den beiden Eltern zum Büro des Direktors schritt.

„Mein Schatz, was ist denn passiert. Musst du zum Direktor? Hast du was angestellt?" fragte Narzissa besorgt, während sie mit einem Taschentuch die Krusten des Blutes in Dracos Gesicht entfernte. Draco wand den Kopf weg. „Mum lass das. Nicht jetzt. Ich habe nichts angestellt, aber diese beiden dort, wobei ich nicht ganz unschuldig bin", meinte er kühl und beendete somit vorzeitig das Gespräch.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchten sie vor dem Wasserspeier auf, genau im selben Moment wie Professor McGonagall und Milly.

Die Professorin starrte geschockt auf ihre beiden Schüler, wobei Hermine die Professorin nun weinerlich ansah, aber nichts sagte.

„Was ist hier bitte geschehen?" fragte sie mit schmalen Lippen und folgte dem Wildhüter hoch ins Büro.

Bevor jemand was sagen konnte, betraten alle das Büro und machten Dumbledore auf alle aufmerksam, wobei Fawkes aufflatterte und empört aufrief. Danach, als alle ihn verwundert anblickten, flatterte er zu Draco und setzte sich auf dessen Schulter, während er ein paar Tränen spendete, um die Wunden des Blonden zu heilen. Als diese verheilt waren, wandte er seinen Blick zu den beiden Gryffindors und fixierte diese böse an.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte der Direktor doch etwas verblüfft wegen seines Phönix.

Damit erzählten Draco, Milly und Pansy erneut die Geschichte, wobei Hermine zwischendrin ihre Sprache wieder fand und nun jammerte, dass sie nicht von der Schule fliegen wollte.

„Seien sie endlich still Miss. Granger!" stutzte Minerva McGonagall die sonst so brave Schülerin zurecht und kurz darauf verstummte Hermine. „Das geht zu weit. Wie gedenken sie sich zu erklären, einen Schüler seelisch so anzugreifen?" fragte die sonst strenge Professorin, was sowohl Draco, als auch Milly und Pansy verwunderte, schließlich hatte diese bis vor kurzem etwas gegen Harry.

„Er hat es verdient!", ertönte plötzlich die krächzende Stimme Ronald Weasleys, der von Hagrid sofort von der Schulter genommen wurde und etwas unsanft in einen Sessel abgesetzt wurde.

Minervas Augen weiteten sich. „Verdient?" meinte sie mit erhöhter Stimme. „Sie können doch nicht glauben, dass ein Mensch verdient hat zu sterben!" „Beruhigen sie sich Minerva", ertönte plötzlich Dumbledores ruhige Stimme. Scheinbar machte der Schulleiter keine große Schlagzeile daraus, dass Harry im Wald verschwunden war.

„Beruhigen Albus? Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein! Es reicht mir langsam. Ihr ewiges Getue den Jungen nieder zu machen, damit er unten bleibt. Da sehen sie was sie davon haben. Selbst die Schüler haben ihn plötzlich gehasst. Sie können einen Schüler so nicht behandeln. Keinen einzigen. Jetzt wissen sie auch, war

um ihr Phönix plötzlich nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite ist. Ich schmeiße hiermit beide Schüler. Hermine Jane Granger und Ronald Bilius Weasley von Hogwarts. Sollen sie sehen, wo sie ihren Abschluss machen. Und glauben sie mir. Sie werden nach Askaban kommen, oder in Verwarnung, wenn Harry Potter tot ist oder nicht mehr auftaucht. Zudem verlange ich ihren Rücktritt Professor!"

Ein plötzliches Gurren des Phönix ließ alle auf diesen blicken, der sich in Flammen auflöste und kurz darauf in einer größeren Flamme auftauchte.

Vor ihnen stand ein komischer Zauberer, der sich verwirrt umblickte. „Was mach ich hier?" fragte der ältere Mann, mit den grauen Haaren verwirrt, während der Phönix sich plötzlich auf die Schulter Minerva McGonagalls setzte.

„Wie mir scheint, will der Phönix das Minerva Schulleiter wird!" meinte Hagrid ruhig, weshalb der Mann sich zum Wildhüter drehte. „Sir, sie sind hier um Professor Dumbledore vom Amt zu entheben. Der Phönix scheint es für angebracht, die Schulleiter sofort zu wechseln, weil ein Schüler, auf Grund der Schuld des Schulleiters, von Schülern seelisch zerstört wurde und in den Verbotenen Wald geflohen ist. Außerdem stimmen zwei weitere Lehrer zu. Professor Dumbledore vom Amt zu entheben", erklärte Hagrid weiter und Erkenntnis tauchte in den Augen des neuen Mannes auf.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie langsam zu alt dafür werden Mister Dumbledore", meinte der Mann ruhig und sah Dumbledore an. Mit einem einfachen Schwingen, erschienen mehrere Formulare. „So, wie mir scheint, sind durch diese zwei Stimmen die Mehrzahl an Stimmen erreicht und sie werden hier und jetzt vom Amt enthoben. Sie werden ab nun in den Ruhestand geschickt. Zumal sie schon längst ihr Alter erreicht haben!"

Dumbledore sah einfach nur geschockt aus, als der Beamte die Formulare dem Schulleiter zuschob. „Ich werde diese Formulare nicht unterschreiben!" meinte der Professor kalt und wollte die Pergamente vom Tisch fegen. Doch wieder einmal wurde er von „seinem" Phönix enttäuscht.

Der Phönix nahm auf dem Pergament platz und platzierte die Unterschrift des Professors auf die erwünschten Stellen, bevor er das Pergament dem Beamten übergab.

Diese lächelte siegessicher. „Dann sind sie hiermit vom Amt enthoben. Minerva McGonagall sie werden die neue Direktoren. In den nächsten Tagen werden ein paar Beamte kommen um ihnen Hilfe zu leisten. Zudem müssen sie den neuen Konrektor wählen. Sie Mister Dumbledore kommen nun mit mir. Phönix könntest du?" fragte er an den roten Vogel, der mit beiden Personen verschwand und verblüffte Minen hinterließ.

Hagrid war der erste, der sich wieder rührte. „Na wenn das so ist. Sie sind der neue Direktor. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Minerva", lächelte Hagrid und Minerva nahm etwas geschockt die Hand an.

Eine plötzliche Stimme ließ alle auf Hermine aufmerksam werden. „Bitte geben sie uns noch eine Chance! Ich will nicht von der Schule fliegen!" jammerte sie und Minerva fixierte sie kühl. „Ich werde es mit allen Lehrer ausmachen. Vorläufig sind sie beide Suspendiert. Zudem wird Mr. Potter, wenn dieser gefunden wird, gefragt, was er für eine Strafe wählt. Bis jetzt will ich sie nicht mehr unter meinen Augen sehen. Packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie werden in einer Stunde von einer Kutsche abgeholt, mit der sie nach Hause gebracht werden. Wir werden sie informieren, wenn sie wieder in die Schule dürfen! Und jetzt raus!"

Hermine stand zitternd auf, zog ihren rothaarigen Freund hoch und verschwand dann schluchzend aus dem Büro.

„Und nun zu ihnen. Mr. Malfoy obwohl ich sie gut verstehen kann, werden sie trotz allem eine Strafarbeit machen. Sie können Schüler als Schulsprecher nicht einfach angreifen. Das geht zu weit." Draco nickte geschlagen. „Sie haben Recht Professor. Aber zuvor. Was ist nun mit Harry? Wir müssen ihn finden", meinte er versucht ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich werde sofort los gehen und ihn suchen", meinte Hagrid freiwillig. „Wir wollen mit", meinte Pansy bestimmt. Minerva sah die drei Schüler ruhig an. „Gut, ihre Strafarbeit wird so ausfallen. Sie werden mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald gehen und nach Mr. Potter suchen. Dadurch ist ihre Schuld getilgt!"

Draco sah sie begeistert an, doch ein plötzliches „Nein!" ließ ihn zu seinem Vater schauen. „Mein Sohn wird nicht für diesen Jungen sein Leben auf Spiel setzen. Ich akzeptier diese Beziehung sowieso nicht. Draco du hast besseres verdient!" meinte Lucius plötzlich und sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Vater du verstehst das nicht. Ich kann ihn da nicht einfach allein lassen. Wir sind zusammen. Ich liebe ihn. Er bedeutet mir mehr als meine ganzen Ex zusammen. Ich bin in ihn verliebt und will ihn nicht verlieren. Pansy kann dir erzählen, was passiert ist, als er die Flucht ergriffen hat, oder als ich Depp ihm ohne es zu wissen wehgetan habe. Ich will ihn beschützen, bei ihm sein, wie du es für Mum bist", meinte Draco mit sehr entschlossenem Blick, wobei er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„D..." „Lucius, mach dich nicht unglücklich, in dem du deinen Jungen verbietest zu lieben. Schau ihn dir genau an. Spürst du die Magie? Lucius, du musst es akzeptieren. Dein Sohn liebt Harry und ich werde garantiert nicht dagegen sein. Denn eine solche Macht hat Draco noch nie ausgestrahlt. So Entschlossen und in gewisser weise Furcht einflößend hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Mach dich und ihn nicht unglücklich, weil ihr euch wegen Harry hasst. Akzeptier es. Draco weiß was er tut. Außerdem haben wir Harry unsere Freiheit zu verdanken und zudem kennen wir ihn nicht einmal. Wer sagt, dass er so schlimm ist, wie er immer scheint? Gib ihm und dir eine Chance!", flüsterte Narzissa sanft auf ihren Mann ein, der seufzte.

„Du hast recht, es ist nur so seltsam", seufzte das Blondhaarige Oberhaupt der Malfoys. „Ich versteh dich... Und nun Draco wir werden jetzt erst mal wieder nach Hause gehen. Wenn ihr Harry gefunden habt, sagt uns bescheid. Ich wäre entzückt ihn kennen zu lernen."

Draco umarmte seine Mum dankend. „Danke Mum. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass ihr es versuchen wollte. Aber jetzt suchen wir Harry!"

Damit verließ er fest entschlossen das Büro der neuen Schulleiterin, mit Hagrid, Milly und Pansy im Schlepptau.

Draco rannte allein und umherblickend durch den Wald, während er nach allen möglichen Anzeichen suchte, die Harry hinterlassen haben könnte. Er hatte sich von Milly, Pansy und Hagrid getrennt, nachdem er ihnen versichert hatte, er könnte auf sich aufpassen, zumal er sowieso zu schnell war, dass einer ihm hätte folgen können.

Er achtete gar nicht auf die Tiere die vor ihm flohen oder die Pflanzen und Wurzeln, die ihm den Weg oftmals versperrten. Keiner konnte ihn aufhalten, bei der Suche nach seinem Engel, denn über Hindernisse sprang er oder duckte sich weg.

Schon nach längerem Rennen hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, in welchem Teil des Waldes er sich befand, denn er war einfach kreuz und quer gerannt, damit er auch wirklich überall entlang kam.

Ein plötzliches Pferd, welches vor ihm Auftauchte, ließ ihn eine scharfe Bremse ziehen und mit einem sanften Aufprall landete er in dem Körper des Wesens.

„Weshalb rennst du so durch den Wald ohne Sinn und Ziel? Erst der eine und nun du?", ertönte eine verwirrte Stimme und Draco blickte geschockt hoch. „Du hast einen anderen gesehen?", fragte er das Wesen, welches sich als einen Zentaur rausstellte, also Halbmensch Halbpferd.

„Ja, etwas entfernt im Süden. Ein zierliches Wesen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, welches alle paar Minuten gestolpert ist. Ich weiß nicht wohin es wollte und warum es so überstürzt lief. Das interessanteste an diesem Wesen aber war, dass es eine Spur von Zauber hinterließ. So was kam mir noch nie unter die Nase. Das Wesen hinterließ eine Spur von glitzernden Sternen, die auf Blüten und Pflanzen fielen und diese aufblühen ließen. Und wenn er hinfiel und sich wieder aufrappelte, sah das Gras und die Pflanzen unter ihm noch schöner aus als zuvor. Zu schön um reagieren zu können", erzählte der Zentaur sinnlich und Draco sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Kannst du mich zu ihm führen? Ich muss ihm helfen, weil er denkt, dass er Unglück bringt. Bitte", flehte Draco den Zentaur an, welcher Draco ansah. „Gut, aber ich kann dir nur bis zu der Stelle helfen, wo ich ihn sah, denn gefolgt bin ich ihm nicht, steig auf", damit half er Draco auf seinen Rücken und Galoppierte durch den Wald.

„Sag, wer ist er? Weshalb rennt er so durch den Wald?" fragte plötzlich der Zentaur und Draco seufzte. „Er ist mein Partner und zwei frühere Freunde von ihm haben ihm eingebläut, dass er den Tod bringt. Seelisch ist er leicht angeknackst und deshalb trafen ihn die Worte sehr, zumal die zwei eine tote Fee zauberten um ihren Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er ist danach panisch und ängstlich in den Wald gerannt und nun suche ich ihn, weil ich Angst habe, dass er sich weh tut oder jemand anderes", erklärte Draco und der Zentaur nickte.

Es dauerte nicht lang und sie kamen bei der Stelle an. „Hier ist es, da vorne sieht man noch etwas den Zauber, wenn du Glück hast und dich beeilst, verfliegt der Zauber erst später. Folge der Spur, auch wenn sie schon langsam erlischt und tröste ihn", damit hob er Draco einfach von sich runter und verschwand im Wald, während Draco zu der Spur schritt und dieser dann mit schnelleren Schritten folgte.

Draco wusste nicht, wo er alles lang kam, aber diese Region des Waldes kannte er gar nicht. Gut er kannte auch die anderen Regionen des Waldes nicht, außer die, die er im ersten Jahr gesehen hatte, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass in einen „Verbotenen Wald" wunderschöne Pflanzen wuchsen, an jeder Ecke eine Fee herumschwirrte und alles nur so von Magie und Zauberei wimmelte. 

Nur leider verlor er durch den Glanz des Waldes die Spur die er zuvor hatte, denn dieser Teil des Waldes war schon so schön, wie man sich ihn nur vorstellen konnte, da gab es keine Spur, die verriet wo Harry hingerannt sein konnte.

Draco seufzte leise. „Wo bist du nur mein Panther", fragte er sich leise, während er weiter schritt.

Doch bevor er weiterlaufen konnte, verlor er Boden unter den Füßen, weil der Boden einbrach. Mit einem eleganten Sprung sprang er noch zurück, bevor der Boden ganz nachgab und ein riesiges Loch freigab.

Mit großen Augen starrte er auf das Loch, welches eine Falle gewesen war und um die 4 Meter tief war. Draco wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah sich dann um, schließlich wollte er wissen, wer die Falle errichtet hatte, denn das Hagrid Tiere fing bezweifelte er, erst recht nicht in dieser Gegend.

Schulterzuckend richtete er sich wieder auf, sprang über das Loch und ging weiter.

Die Sonne ging schon langsam unter, als Draco eine komische Ruine entdeckte und dahinter Wasser sichtbar wurde. Mit großen Augen schritt er näher und starrte die Ruine an, während er das Wasser als Meer entzifferte, welches durch ein paar Bäumen zu sehen war.

„Wo bin ich hier? Seit wann ist Hogwarts am Meer gebaut?" fragte er zu sich selbst, während er durch ein Tor schritt, welches nur noch als dieses zu entziffern war.

Ein plötzliches „Warum hat er so große Angst vor uns? Und wieso weint er nur noch? Salen mach doch endlich was!" ließ Draco aufhorchen. Die Stimme eines etwas krächzenden weiblichen Wesen hatte er gehört. Mit leisem Schritt und gezücktem Stab ging er weiter in die Ruine, auf der Suche nach der Ursache der Stimme.

Geschockt zuckte er zurück, als er den eingefallenen Raum entdeckte, in dem die Wesen standen, die gesprochen hatten.

„Ich kann doch auch nichts machen. Er nimmt nichts an, lässt sich nicht trösten und strahlt eine traurige Magie aus", ertönte eine weitere, nun männliche Stimme und Draco versuchte die Gestalten zu erfassen, die in dem Raum standen, von einem Feuer erhellt, welches in einer Schale flackerte, die auf einer schiefen weißen Säule stand.

Als er neben den vielen Gestalten eine erkannte, die er gesucht hatte, dachte er gar nicht mehr daran, sich zu verstecken. Mit einem besorgen Ausruf rannte er auf den Schwarzhaarigen Slytherin zu und nahm ihn fröhlich in den Arm, während die Gestalten zurückgewichen waren.

„Wer bist du?" fragte plötzlich eine schneidige Stimme und eine Kralle piekste ihn am Hals, während der Schwarzhaarige, leicht hochblickte, sich aus der Umarmung Dracos löste und zurück wich.

Draco achtete nicht wirklich auf die Kralle, viel eher sah er Harry besorg an. „Harry! Bitte glaub nicht, was das Wiesel und Schlammblut dir gesagt haben. Du bist nicht Schuld. Du bist kein Unglücksengel. Du bist mein Engel, mein kleiner Panther und ich will dich wieder haben Butterfly", flüsterte Draco, während ihm langsam Tränen in die Augen traten.

Er hatte seinen Engel wieder gefunden und nun wollte dieser Abstand zu ihm.

Harry wich zitternd noch weiter zurück und verbarg seinen Kopf in seinen Knien.

„Wer bist du? Weshalb dringt ihr beide in unser Gebiet? Woher kommt ihr?" fragte plötzlich erneut die Stimme und die Kralle unter Dracos Griff drehte Draco herum, so dass Draco die Gestalt genau ansah. 

Vor ihm stand eine Harpyie, mit schwarzen, großen Federn, die die Arme des Menschenkörpers waren. Federn zierten den Körper überall und eine Art Rüstung die diese Wesen trugen, verdeckten die wichtigsten Stellen. Die Hände waren riesige Krallen und die Ohren waren Flügel.

„Ich bin Draco Lucius Malfoy, ein Freund von ihm. Dass dort ist Harry James Potter, mein Lover. Wegen zwei Schülern aus Hogwarts, floh Harry und ich hab ihn gesucht und wie es scheint gefunden. Wir sind beide Schüler des 7-Jahrgangs aus Hogwarts. Das Schloss hier in der Nähe", erklärte Draco ruhig, wobei sein Blick immer wieder zu Harry flog. „Wer seid ihr? Ich habe nie euresgleichen gesehen. Ich hoffe ihr seid uns nicht Feindlich gesonnen", meinte Draco dann wieder an die Harpyien gewandt, da in diesem zerfallenen Raum um die 10 Harpyien saßen oder standen, sowohl weibliche, als auch männliche.

„So, Schüler, vom Schloss. Ist lange her, dass wir Menschen getroffen haben. Wir sind so lange friedlich, bis wir uns bedroht fühlen. Dein Freund fiel in eine Falle von uns und wir brachten ihn hier her. Doch er spricht nicht mit uns, weicht vor uns weg und weint. Zudem sprüht er mit trauriger Magie um sich", erklärte die männliche Harpyie mit den schwarzen langen Haaren und ließ Draco los.

Draco seufzte leise und schritt dann, weil er bemerkte, dass die Wesen ihm nichts tun würden, zu Harry. „Harry schau mich an", flüsterte Draco ruhig und kniete sich vor Harry hin. Dieser hob scheu den Kopf und sah Draco nicht direkt an.

„Harry. Bitte hör auf an das zu denken, was du denkst. Ich mag zwar nicht wissen, auf was Ron und Hermine herumgehackt haben, aber ich will es verstehen. Mein Engel, du bringt mir weder Unglück, noch machst du mich unglücklich. Durch dich hab ich Gefühle, die ich noch nie gefühlt habe. Durch dich sehe ich neue Aspekte. Butterfly, bleib bei mir, ich will dich nicht vermissen, oder weggehen sehen", meinte Draco leise und zog Harry zu sich in die Arme, obwohl der Kleinere sich sträubte.

„Nein... Dray bitte... Ron und Hermine haben recht... ich bringe jedem Unglück... Alle die ich mag sterben und die, die in meiner Nähe sind auch", schluchzte Harry leise, während Draco sanft über die Haare des Schwarzhaarigen strich. „Nein, tun sie nicht. Diese Fee, die du gesehen hast war ein Zauber Hermines um dich zum Zweifeln zu bringen. Mein Kleiner Engel, durch dich Leben viele tausend Menschen. Dadurch, dass du Voldemort besiegt hast wurden Morde verhindert. Du bringst Leben. Keinen Tod. Mach dich nicht kaputt durch Kommentare anderer. Hör nicht auf die. Sie haben dich nie wirklich gemocht. Lass dich von ihnen nicht ein weiteres Mal ausnutzen. Bleib bei mir, dann werd ich dich beschützen. Und denk nicht mal dran zu denken, du bist mir eine Last. Sonst wäre ich dich nicht suchen gegangen. Ich liebe dich und möchte nicht, dass du von mir verschwindest. Du bist mein Butterfly und ich geb dich nicht mehr her", flüsterte Draco und gab Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sanft die Tränen Harrys wegküsste.

„Weißt du mein Engel? Mum und Dad akzeptieren dich, sie wollen dich kennen lernen. Wir können deine Familie sein, wenn du eine haben willst. Ich kann deine Familie sein", lächelte Draco und strich eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. 

„Drayyy...", schluchzte Harry und verbarg sein Gesicht nun im Umhang des anderen, welcher lächelnd über den Rücken des Kleineren strich. „Mein kleiner Engel. Ich liebe dich. Nie wieder lass ich dich los. Ron und Hermine haben ihre Strafe bekommen und auch Dumbledore. Zwar unerwartet aber doch mit guten Aussichten. Denk nicht mehr daran. Denn egal was passiert, ich finde dich und bleibe bei dir. Und wenn dir oder mir sonst was passiert. Ich liebe dich und möchte bei dir bleiben. Dich beschützen und dich lieben und ehren." „Ich auch..." kam es leise von Harry und dieser klammerte sich fester an den Umhang des Blonden.

„Ich hab aber Angst. Was ist, wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst? Oder denkst ich bin nicht gut für dich?" fragte Harry leise und Draco strich ihm sanft durch die Haare, wobei er Äste daraus strich. „Das wird sicher nicht vorkommen. Ich liebe dich über alles. Ich habe sogar Dad angemotzt, dass ich dich nicht gehen lasse. Der war ganz schön geschockt. Auch hab ich Ron und Hermine etwas, na ja, geschädigt. Du bist perfekt für mich. Du bist mein Engel, mein Panther, mein Butterfly. Egal was ist oder war oder geschehen wird. Ich bleibe bei dir, für immer und ewig. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann will ich, dass wir uns verloben..." Draco wartete bei den letzten Worten auf die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen, die auch prompt kam.

„v...V... verloben? Ab... i... Dray?" stotterte Harry besorgt und gleichzeitig mit einem starken funkeln in den Augen. Draco lächelte „Ja verloben... wir müssen ja nicht sofort heiraten, dass kann dauern, schließlich kennen wir uns zwar 7 Jahre, davon erst paar Tage richtig, aber verloben heißt ja nicht gleich heiraten. Wir können uns kennen lernen und herausfinden wie der andere ist und dann, wenn wir es wollen, heiraten wir..." meinte Draco sanft und strich sanft über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen. 

„Dann gib ihn den Ring, nehmt die beiden als Geschenk für euer Glück von uns", ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche, krächzende Stimme und eine Kralle reichte zwei Ringe an Draco.

Beide Schüler sahen zu der Harpyie auf, welche ihre langen roten Haare zurück warf und lächelte, bevor sie nickte.

Draco nahm die Ringe an sich. Es waren zwei mitteldicke Ringe mit Mustern darauf. Dazu waren in beide Ringe Steine eingearbeitet. Ein Diamant, so wie es schien, bildete den Mittelpunkt und darum waren noch kleinere Steine, wie Granat, Amethyst, Aquamarin, Smaragd, Perle, Rubin, Onyx, Saphir, Opal, Topas und Türkis. Es waren winzig kleine Steine, deshalb konnte man sie auch kaum erkennen, wenn nicht gerade das Licht darauf kam und die Farbe zum Aufleuchten brachte.

Sanft nahm er die linke Hand des Schwarzhaarigen. „Hier und jetzt können wir uns Verloben. Damit geb ich dir das Versprechen, dich nie allein zu lassen und dich kennen zu lernen. Denn ich liebe dich", meinte Draco ruhig und als Harry leicht zitternd nickte, schob Draco den Ring an den dazugehörigen Finger.

Harry griff sich den zweiten Ring, der genauso verziert war, wie der Dracos und stülpte diesen an dessen Linken Ringfinger, bevor er Draco umarmte und ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste.

„Ich liebe dich Dray. Ich hoffe es werden nie Probleme zwischen uns geben", flüsterte er und schmiegte sich an den Blondhaarigen, der seinen Engel sanft umarmte.

„Ich bezweifle es", ertönte die Stimme der männlichen Harpyie und lächelte sie an. „Ihr gehört zusammen, da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Die Ringe hätten nicht funktioniert, wenn ihr nicht zusammen gepasst hättet. Die Steine darin zeigen euch, wie ernst es euch gegenseitig ist. Ich freu mich, dass ihr so gut zusammen passt." „Danke", meinte Harry leise und rötlich um die Nase.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ihr seid sehr sympathisch. Und Kleiner, denk nicht mehr an die niedermachenden Kommentare, was auch immer los war. Ich bezweifle dass jemand wie du ein Mörder sein kann. Nicht, wenn er Blüten erblühen lässt, durch Tränen. Nicht, wenn er jemanden so innig liebt. Kleiner, du musst nur deinem Partner vertrauen, er sagt dir die Wahrheit, wenn etwas ist. Vertraut euch gegenseitig, dann wird es nie kriseln."

Draco lächelte und nahm seinen schwarzhaarigen Panther noch näher in den Arm. „Mein kleiner Engel. Ich weiß, dass ist ein unpassender Zeitpunkt, aber doch so passend, wie er sein kann. Was meinten Ron und Hermine für Narben. Wer hat dir Narben zugefügt? Wer kann so gemein sein dir zu schaden?" fragte Draco leise und merkte sofort, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich verkrampfte. „Bitte Butterfly, ich werde dich wegen nichts verlassen, aber erzähl es mir, damit ich dir helfen kann. Damit ich verstehen kann, wie du dich fühlst", flüsterte er sanft und küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn.

Damit begann Harry leise zu erzählen, wie er bei den Dursleys behandelt wurde und woher die Narben sind.

„Gestern wurde Albus Dumbledore das Amt des Schulleiters enthoben und Minerva McGonagall betrat statt seiner den Posten. Der neue Posten des Konrektors wird Professor Sprout zugeteilt, da diese eine zuverlässige Lehrerin ist. Der Posten des Hauslehrers von Gryffindor wird Rubeus Hagrid zugeteilt, der dem Posten sicher gut nachkommen wird.

Zudem sollte erwähnt werden, dass zwei Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor vorläufig suspendiert wurden. Und zwei Schüler des Hauses Slytherin vermisst werden. Damit beende ich meinen Vortrag und gebe weiter an die Direktorin Professor McGonagall", die Stimme des Ministeriums Beamten hallte in der großen Halle wieder, während diese Mucksmäuschen still war.

„Ich werde meinem neuen Posten als Direktorin hoffentlich gut nachkommen und bald die beiden vermissten Schüler finden. Ich bedauere es zutiefst, dass es soweit kommen konnte und frage sie nun, nachdem ich die Geschichte erzählt habe, was sie alle für richtig halten würden. Die Lehrerschafft ist sich uneinig darüber, ob die zwei vorläufig Suspendierten Schüler erneut hierher gelassen werden.

Sie beide, ihre Namen will ich nicht nennen, griffen einen Schüler, der seelisch etwas schwach auf den Beinen ist, verbal an. Ihre Worte trafen ihn sehr und rissen alte Wunden auf. Dazu beschuldigten sie ihn als Mörder und Verräter. Um ihren Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen zauberten sie ein Hologramm einer toten Fee, so dass der Schüler nur noch die Flucht ergriff und in den verbotenen Wald, in welchem sie gerade Feen suchten, weiter hinein stürzte. Beide Schüler griffen den anderen Schüler öfters an und brachten diesen schon einmal dazu vor ihnen eine panische Angst zu entwickeln.

Wie seht ihr dass? Was sollen wir als Lehrer tun? Sie das letzte Jahr in die Schule gehen zu lassen und ihre UTZ machen zu lassen? Oder sie aus Hogwarts rauszuschmeißen? Für Vorschläge wäre ich bereit..."

Damit blickte die strenge Professorin zu den Tischen hinab.

Die erste Hand, war die einer Ravenclaw. „Also Sie sagen die Schüler seien alleine Schuld? Wenn der andere Schüler tatsächlich nie etwas getan hat und von diesen anderen beiden Schülern angegriffen wurde, würde ich wollen, dass diese aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen werden. Denn ich möchte nicht von zwei Schülern verbal attackiert werden. Nicht mit toten Feen und Angst einflößenden Drohungen." Ein Gryffindor rief plötzlich dazwischen. „Und was ist mit den Slytherin? Diese Drohen und greifen einen auch an?"

„Schon, aber noch kein Slytherin hat es geschafft jemanden zum seelischen Zusammenbruch zu bringen. Sie mögen drohen und verspotten und sogar manchmal mit jemanden aus einem anderen Haus sich prügeln, aber ich habe noch nichts von einem Tot oder einem Ernsthaften Fall gehört. Dementsprechend, sind die Slytherin harmloser als diese beiden Schüler, die diesen anderen angegriffen haben! Ich würde sie aus Hogwarts schmeißen, denn solche Schüler brauchen wir hier nicht! Zumal, was ist, wenn der Schüler im Wald umkommt? Dann gehören sie rein theoretisch nach Askaban." 

Kaum hatte die Ravenclaw beendet, stimmten viele zu und eine hitzige Diskussion begann.

„Ruhe!" ermahnte Minerva McGonagall die Masse und kurz darauf verstummten die Schüler. „die Schüler die dafür sind, dass die beiden Schüler von der Schule nicht nur suspendiert, sondern auch geworfen werden stehen nun bitte auf", damit ertöne ein einziges Bänke rücken und kurz darauf stand ganz Slytherin und ganz Ravenclaw, sowie vereinzelt einpaar Hufflepuff, während Gryffindor saß, da sie schon gemerkt hatten, wer fehlte.

„Professor? Wer sind die beiden Schüler, die Suspendiert worden sind? Sind es Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, oder Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley?" fragte plötzlich eine fragende Stimme in die Runde, die vom Gryffindortisch kam.

„Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte, es ist keiner von diesen vieren, denn wenn sie ihre Namen erfahren, würden sich plötzlich Freundschaften aufzeigen. Es geht rein um das Prinzip. Um die klare Sichtweise der Sache und wie ihr handeln würdet", meinte sie ernst und kurz darauf stand ganz Hufflepuff und ein paar Gryffindor.

„Gut, damit ist wohl fast einstimmig abgewogen, dass beide Schüler nicht mehr in die Schule dürfen. Ich danke für ihre offene Meinung und nun dürft ihr Essen. Vorläufig ist nichts zu erzählen!"

Ein plötzliches Türen aufgehen, ließ alle zur Tür blicken, wo vier Gestalten zu sehen waren, wobei zwei davon von manchen nicht gerade gut angeblickt wurden.

Einige Schüler schrieen panisch auf, während vier Slytherin sofort aufsprangen und ohne auf die Harpyien zu achten, auf diese zurannten.

„DRACII, HARRYY", rief Pansy begeistert und umarmte beide mit einer schwungvollen Umarmung, wobei beide Jungs sie leicht anlächelten.

„So, ihr seid nun wieder zurück. Wir verschwinden wieder zu unserer Ruine. Besucht uns doch mal. Oder ladet uns bei eurer Hochzeit ein. Macht's gut ihr beiden", damit drehten die beiden Harpyien sich um.

„Danke! Ihr habt uns sehr geholfen. Wenn eine weiße Schneeeule vor euch landet, wird das ein Brief von mir sein." rief Harry hinterher, während Draco was dran fügte. „Die Einladung wird aber nicht per Post kommen. Da werden wir uns selber auf den Weg zu euch begeben, mal sehen ob wir euch finden."

Harry sah den Blonden rötlich im Gesicht an, während die beiden Gestalten nun das Eingangsportal öffneten, die Flügel ausbreiteten und aus dem Schloss verschwanden.

„Was meint ihr mit Hochzeit? Einladung? Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte Pansy verwirrt. 

Harry grinste sie verlegen an und zeigte den Ring am linken Finger. Pansy schrie daraufhin begeistert auf und warf Harry freudig um, während sie die Hand begutachtete und den Finger.

„Ich fass es nicht. Ihr ladet mich aber ein oder? Also echt. Was ihr alles in einem Wald so macht. Was waren das eigentlich für Wesen? Bzw. nicht Wesen, schließlich waren es Harpyien, aber woher kennt ihr sie?" fragte Pansy lachend, während sie sich und Harry wieder hoch rappelte. „Freunde von uns, dass ist aber eine längere Geschichte. Wir werden sie euch später erzählen, in allen Einzelheiten", lächelte Draco und schritt mit Harry zu Minerva McGonagall um dieser danach alles zu erzählen.

**Epilog**

Ein lautes Pfeifen deutete an, dass der Zug langsam einfuhr.

Harry, der bis dato noch an Draco gelehnt war und mit diesem geschmust hatte, öffnete die Augen und küsste seinen Blonden auf die Wangen. „Und du bist dir sicher, sie werden uns nicht umbringen, wenn wir ihnen jetzt erst erzählen, dass wir verlobt sind? Schließlich ist es doch etwas länger her", lächelte Harry und der Blonde öffnete ein Auge, bevor er grinste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mum wird begeistert sein. Dad wird es durch Mum akzeptieren und außerdem denk ich nicht, dass jemand daran was ändern kann."

Harry sah genau, wie der Zug einfuhr und Menschenmassen in Sicht kamen. Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts und ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Er war sehr aufgeregt, da er nun die Malfoys richtig kennen lernte. Mrs. Malfoy war ihm sehr sympathisch, denn diese hatte ihm in einem Brief erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht bevor urteilte und gern kennen lernen würde. Damit begann zwischen ihnen beiden ein reger Briefkontakt, von dem Draco nur annähernd wusste.

Als der Zug hielt, stand Draco auf und hob zwei schöne schwarze Lederkoffer runter. „Ich fass es immer noch nicht, dass meine Mum mir tatsächlich geschrieben hat, dass du bei uns wohnen darfst, dabei weiß sie noch nicht von unserer Verlobung. Auch mit dem Großeinkauf für dich war ich verblüfft", meinte Draco lachend, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er geschaut hatte, als ein Brief seiner Mutter ankam und erzählte, sie will, dass er mit Harry einkaufen geht, da er ihr erzählt hatte, wie wenig Sachen Harry hatte. Gut er hätte es sicher von allein gemacht, doch, dass seine Mutter ihm dies sagte, war mehr als verblüffend. Genauso wie mit dem Brief, dass er Harry fragen sollte, ob dieser bei ihnen wohnen wollte.

Harry lächelte. „Ja, aber so lern ich deine Mutter richtig kennen. Nicht mehr durch Briefe. Ich hoffe nur, dein Vater hat nichts dagegen."

Draco küsste sanft auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. „Nein, garantiert nicht. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie die beiden auf unsere Verlobung reagieren", grinste der Blonde und kurz darauf schleppte er, ohne Harry eine Chance zu geben, beide Koffer aus dem Abteil, während Harry seine weiße Schneeeule nahm.

Sie traten gemeinsam auf den Bahnsteig und suchten dann nach den beiden Elternteilen Dracos, welche sie auch sofort fanden.

„Komm", meinte Draco sanft und schritt mit den beiden Koffern, die dieser nun schweben ließ, auf seine Eltern zu.

„Willkommen ihr beiden. Ich hab schon auf euch gewartet. Schön euch zu sehen. Ich hoffe doch die UTZ werden gut ausfallen, damit ihr gute Chancen habt. Wie ich hörte, hat dich Harry ganz schön ran genommen", lächelte Narzissa Malfoy ihren Sohn an, welcher sie verblüfft ansah. „Woher? Hat Pansy was erzählt?" fragte er verwirrt, während Narzissa lachte. „Nein, dein Freund. Wir standen im regen Briefkontakt, schließlich will ich meinen Schwiegersohn doch kennen lernen!" grinste sie.

Beide, sowohl Draco als auch Harry, sahen die blonde Frau daraufhin verblüfft an. Aber auch Lucius sah seine Frau entgeistert an. „Harry!" meinte Draco vorwurfsvoll an den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher aber den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich hab nichts erzählt. Und Pansy hat mir auch geschworen nichts zu erzählen. Ich glaub kaum, dass es Milly, Theo oder Blaise waren", stotterte Harry, weshalb nun Narzissa die Augen aufriss.

„Sagt nicht?", mit einer einfachen Bewegung hatte sie Harrys Hände in der Hand, weshalb sie kurz darauf entzückt aufschrie und Harry in eine Umarmung schloss. „Ich freu mich so. Ich wusste doch ihr passt perfekt zusammen. Ihr müsst mir unbedingt erzählen, wie ihr dazu kommt. Aber erst mal willkommen in unserer Familie mein Sohn!" meinte Narzissa und küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn, bevor sie ihn sanft umschloss.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns prächtig verstehen, wenn du nur halb so bist, wie in deinen Briefen. Kommt, lasst uns gehen! Ich will doch alles über meinen neuen Sohn raus bekommen", lächelte Narzissa, hakte sich bei Harry ein und schritt mit diesen vor, während zwei Männer entgeistert hinterher blickten. Lucius wegen der Verlobung und seiner Frau und Draco wegen seines entführten Verlobten und seiner Mutter.

Keiner der beiden ahnte jetzt schon, wie gut sich die beiden „Frauen" verstehen würden.

**THE END**

PS: Ihr könnt euch denken, dass ihre UTZ Prüfungen alle mit Os abgeschnitten wurden, schließlich war Harry ein Einser Schüler und Draco auch nicht gerade schlecht.


End file.
